Julie and Juliet All the Way
by AleksMitchell
Summary: This is a continuation of season 4 so it still deals with the Hollow. What if the Hollow's followers found a way to bring her back? The rest of the family will be in this also, but this story will focus on Freya and Keelin. This story takes place right after the Mikaelson's separate.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a whole week since the Mikaelson siblings parted ways, forever. However, to Freya it felt like an eternity since she said goodbye to her family. The family that it had taken her so long to find.

Since her siblings left town, Freya had been working nonstop to try to find a solution to their problem. Some nights she didn't even leave the bell tower. In fact, if it weren't for Keelin coming to drag her home most nights, she probably wouldn't have left the bell tower at all. There wasn't time to waste. A week was already too long that their family was apart

"Freya?"

Freya sighed as she heard the familiar voice call her name. There was no way it could already be late enough that Keelin would feel the need to drag her home.

Freya looked to her phone for the time. _8'oclock? It's still early._

"Have you been here all day?" Keelin asked as she put her arms around her girlfriend.

"Most of it," Freya shrugged.

"And did you remember to eat anything today? Maybe drink some water? You know things that a human such as yourself needs to do to survive?"

"Keelin…" Freya sighed.

"Freya," Keelin responded sternly. "Two days ago you nearly passed out from dehydration. You need to take it easy."

"I need to find a way to save my family."

"Honey, your family isn't in dire danger. They're all alive and fine. Which is a lot more than I'll be able to say for you soon."

"Keelin, I'm fine. I promise."

"No, you're not fine. Freya, you're going to find a way to bring everyone back together, but you can't kill yourself in the process."

Freya sighed in defeat. Keelin was right. If she didn't take it easy she might die of exhaustion before she came even close to finding a solution. "Okay, you're right."

"As usual," Keelin responded jokingly, bringing a huge smile to her girlfriend's face. There it was. The smile that she'd been missing all week. It was becoming harder and harder to bring a smile to Freya's face.

"You're off early today," Freya commented.

"I know," Keelin responded. "I wanted to make sure you got a proper meal today. I'm taking you to dinner Miss Mikaelson."

"I really appreciate that, but I should probably…" Freya quickly stopped talking when she saw the look appearing on her girlfriend's face. One thing was for sure, Keelin definitely had a look. Freya was becoming quite familiar with said look. The wolf definitely had a feisty side to her. Freya smiled sheepishly as she responded, "I should probably just do what you say."

"Probably," Keelin agreed as she put her arm around her girlfriend.

3 Hours Later…

Freya and Keelin had already had dinner together. Now they were walking home together, side by side. Freya hadn't said a word since they left the restaurant.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Keelin commented.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You know, there's nothing stopping you from going to visit your siblings. I know you can't see them all at the same time, but maybe you can go see Rebekah in New York."

Freya looked up at Keelin and smiled. "It's only been a week. Besides, there is something stopping me. Or rather someone. You."

"I'll still be here when you get back," Keelin assured Freya.

"As much as it pains me to be away from my siblings, it'd pain me even more to have to be away from you right now. No pressure, but you're the only thing in my life keeping me sane right now."

"Barely sane," Keelin joked.

"Ha ha, you're just full of jokes tonight aren't you?"

"I try. Anything to see that amazing smile on your face."

Freya smiled as both women kept walking.

"So, I was thinking, about your brother, Finn."

"What about him?"

"Well, you said you kept him in that pendant for a while. The one you used to hold Elijah."

"Right, which is shattered now. Why?"

"Well, why can't you try and create another pendant or something that could hold the Hollow's spirit forever?"

"Vincent said the book was the only thing strong enough to hold her spirit."

"But, what if he's wrong? I mean we thought Marcel was unkillable, but we managed to create a weapon powerful enough to kill him. What if we can create something strong enough to hold the Hollow?"

"Well, look at you talking about magic. I would have thought you were the witch."

"It's an acquired affliction since I started dating a certain Viking witch," Keelin smiled.

"It's a good idea. Great actually! I kind of want to go to the bell tower right now and start researching ways to make it work."

Keelin quickly shot her classic look at Freya.

"But, I'm not," Freya quickly surrendered, putting her hands up in the air in front of her. "I'm going to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" Keelin responded. "I was thinking we could go get a drink at Rousseau's before we head home."

"Really?" Freya responded with a sly smile. "Because I was thinking that we should walk a little faster so that I could get you home and into bed as quickly as possible."

"I think I might like your idea a lot better, Miss Mikaelson."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is rated M for obvious reasons. This is my first time writing anything like this, so hopefully it's not too terrible. Let me know what you think :)**

Freya and Keelin kiss passionately as they quickly make their way into Freya's bedroom.

Keelin pulls her lips back just long enough to quickly grab the hem of Freya's shirt and pull it over her head and off of the witch in front of her.

"I guess slow and sensual isn't happening tonight," Freya comments out of breath.

"Not the mood I'm going for tonight," Keelin responds as she crashes her lips against her girlfriend's, pulling her closer by the small of her back.

Keelin walks forward until Freya is forced to fall back onto the bed, breaking their lip lock. Keelin's hands make their way to the button on Freya's black jeans. She slowly peels them off of Freya's legs, leaving her in just a bra and panties.

"Pretty sure you have too much clothes on," Freya comments with a sly smile.

Keelin smiles as she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it to the floor, before quickly sitting on top of Freya.

"I'm usually on top," Freya says in between kisses.

"Not tonight," Keelin says as she cups Freya's cheek, kissing her passionately.

"I like this side of you," Freya says.

"Wait," Keelin responds with a suggestive smile.

Freya smiles as her hands start to unbutton Keelin's pants. Freya takes Keelin by surprise and flips the both of them over so that Freya is sitting on top of Keelin. Brown eyes meet green eyes as Freya sits back to pull Keelin's pants down, quickly throwing them to the side.

Freya slowly gets back on top of Keelin, only to have Keelin quickly flip them over again, regaining the top position.

Freya sighs as Keelin slowly brings her mouth to her ear. "I told you, I'm on top tonight," Keelin whispered into her ear as she begins kissing her neck, a move that she knows drives Freya crazy.

Freya breathes out heavily, putting a grin on Keelin's face. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Freya breathes out.

Keelin continues kissing Freya's neck, slowly making her way down to her chest.

Freya regains control and swiftly reaches behind Keelin and unclasps her bra.

"You just can't give up control can you?" Keelin jokes, sliding her bra off her shoulders, reaching behind Freya and doing the same with her bra.

"You're on top aren't you?" Freya responds as Keelin throws her bra to the side.

Keelin wastes no time, putting her mouth around Freya's breast, cupping the other with her left hand. Freya responds with an elicit moan.

"See, its better when you give up a little bit of control," Keelin says as she kisses down Freya's abdomen, making her way towards her true destination of desire.

Keelin kisses Freya's lower abdomen as she grabs hold of Freya's panties and slide them down, leaving Freya completely naked in front of her.

Keelin's eyes fill with desire as she takes in her girlfriend. Keelin looks up at her girlfriend as she slowly pushes Freya's legs apart and lowers her head, kissing her thigh softly before sliding her tongue up Freya's slit, focusing on the small bundle of nerves that she knew would send Freya over the edge. Keelin's hands wrap around Freya's thighs, pulling her as close to her as she can.

Freya's hands instinctively reach down, placing them over Keelin's hands, trying to feel as close to Keelin as possible.

It doesn't take a lot for Keelin to get Freya close to coming. Right when Freya is about to come undone, Keelin stops and kisses her way back up her abdomen.

"Really?" Freya breathes out huskily.

"I thought you wanted slow and sensual?" Keelin asks as she crashes her lips against Freya's.

"And I thought that wasn't the 'mood' for tonight?"

"I changed my mind," Keelin says between kisses. "Miss Mikaelson, you have to learn to go with the flow."

Keelin moves her hand between the two women, spreading Freya's thighs and lightly sliding her finger through Freya's slit, driving Freya closer to the edge.

Keelin slips two fingers into Freya, eliciting a gasp and then a loud moan from Freya. Freya cups Keelin's cheek, kissing her passionately. Keelin pumps her fingers into Freya slowly, causing Freya to moan against her lips.

Keelin moves her head closer to Freya's, kissing and sucking at her neck as she moves her fingers faster.

Keelin lightly rubs her thumb over Freya's clit, causing Freya to let out a breathy moan. Freya throws her head back, closing her eyes. Freya was so close to coming undone.

"Keelin, I'm…"

"Look at me," Keelin ordered, wanting to see Freya's face when she came.

Freya slowly opens her eyes, looking Keelin in the eyes. She could look into those deep eyes forever. She could get lost in them.

Keelin caresses Freya's cheek, not taking her brown eyes from the green eyes of her girlfriend.

Freya moans out loudly in ecstasy, coming undone.

Keelin strokes Freya's cheek lovingly as Freya rides out her orgasm.

"I love you so much, Freya," Keelin professes as she kisses Freya.

"I love you too, Keelin. More than I can ever put into words."

Freya and Keelin smile lovingly at each other.

Freya breaks the moment by quickly rolling Keelin onto her back. "My turn to be on top," Freya smiles slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya was finding it impossible to sleep. Ever since Keelin had shared her idea about trying to create something strong enough to hold the Hollow, it was all she could think about. Well, after she and Keelin had finished making love and Keelin had fallen asleep.

Freya was now downstairs trying to go through some of Esther's old grimoires. They hadn't helped before, but maybe now that she had a better idea of what she was looking for she might actually be able to find something that could help.

 _I don't even know where to start. What if I'm not strong enough for this? What if I'm not good enough? Or powerful enough to find a way to help my family? I feel so useless._

"It would be nice to wake up next to you every once in a while," Keelin comments as she enters the room, still dressed in her oversized night shirt and a pair of panties.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"I figured. But, next time you can wake me up. I could maybe help you."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Plus, you need your rest."

"Freya, you do realize you're the one that hasn't had a good night's rest in over a week."

"That's not true! I slept like a baby for a good four hours last night. You wore me out," Freya replies with a sly smile.

Keelin grins as she sits down next to Freya and wraps her arms around her waist. "Freya, I'm really worried about you."

"Keelin, you don't have to worry. I promise, I'm fine."

"It's three o'clock in the morning and your downstairs reading an ancient grimoire instead of cuddling with your hot girlfriend."

"Well, when you put it that way you're just making me sound crazy," Freya jokes.

"I'm serious! You still have to live your life."

"How?" Freya asked seriously. "How do I just live my life when my family is apart? I have to fix this Keelin."

"And you will! But…"

"But nothing. Keelin I love you, but this is something that I need you to understand that I need to do."

"I get it! Family first," Keelin responds with an eye roll.

"No! Because you're my family now too!" Freya holds Keelin's hands in her own. "You're my family now too and I don't ever want you to think that you come second to my siblings. But, it took me so long to get my family back and I just don't want to lose that. Not now, not ever."

Keelin sighs in defeat. Ultimately if Keelin could get her family back she would probably be doing the same as Freya.

"Plus, I'm really concerned about Klaus and Elijah."

"Why?"

"Well, Klaus has come a long way. He used to be…"

"Ruthless?"

"Worse than ruthless."

"Seems to be a family trait," Keelin jokes, remembering Freya's words from the night of their first kiss.

"I'm afraid that being alone will cause him to spiral out of control. And then there's Elijah, who I haven't even heard from since he left. He hasn't answered any of messages. I'm worried."

"Can't you just do a locator spell on Elijah, see where he's at?"

"I did and I know that he's in Paris, but he still hasn't answered any of my messages."

"Maybe he's trying to distance himself for now. I'm sure he's worried that having any contact might tempt him to return to New Orleans."

"It's just not like him though. Elijah's a bit of a control freak. He would want updates on our other siblings, Klaus especially."

"Well, our brother isn't himself at the moment," Klaus says upon entering the room, startling both Keelin and Freya.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Freya asks.

"Nice to see you too sister," Klaus replies with a smile.

Freya laughs as she gives Klaus a quick hug. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm happy to see you; I just didn't think you would want to risk coming back so soon."

"Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice. Something's wrong with Elijah."

"What's wrong with Elijah?" Keelin speaks up from behind Freya.

"Hello, Keelin," Klaus greets Keelin with a smile. "Glad to see you two lovebirds are still going strong! You two are enjoying the compound I see."

Freya blushes and rolls her eyes at her brother as Keelin looks away uncomfortably.

"Oh relax you two, you're practically family now Keelin. I for one am glad Freya has someone as lovely as you to comfort her now."

"You were saying about Elijah," Freya changes the subject.

"Yes, our brother seems to have forgotten who I am."

"How is that possible?" Keelin asks.

"That's what I'd like to know. I saw him and…"

"You saw him?" Freya questions. "Klaus?"

"Yes, Freya. I saw him. It was only my intention to ensure he was doing alright and then I was going to go on my merry way. However, that plan changed when I realized the situation."

"Do you know for sure he didn't recognize you? Maybe he was just trying to get you to stay away."

"Freya, he wasn't wearing a suit," Klaus replies seriously.

Freya sighs and Keelin looks at the both of them confused.

"I'm sorry, what does Elijah not wearing a suit mean?" Keelin asks.

"Well, it's not like him!" Klaus replies obviously. "Our brother has this weird fetish with dressing impeccably well all of the time."

"Can't he just be trying to start fresh as someone new," Keelin suggests. "As someone who doesn't wear a suit?"

"No! I don't think so! Something is off, my gut is telling me so, Freya."

"Can't it just be your crippling paranoia?" Freya asks.

"And if it's not? If there really is something wrong with our brother?"

Freya sighs as she looks at Keelin.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Freya replies. "We're going to Paris."


	4. Chapter 4

Keelin was sitting in the courtyard waiting for Freya.

"You look to be in distress," Klaus comments as he enters the courtyard. It was now later in the day and the two Mikaelson siblings had spent the better half of the morning arguing over how best to handle the situation with Elijah. "What seems to be bothering you?"

Keelin took a moment of silence, debating whether or not to voice her concerns to Klaus. "Freya," Keelin responds finally.

"Ah, I see. And what has my sister done to leave you so bothered?"

"She can just be so frustrating!"

"That does sound like my sister," Klaus replies with a smile as he sits down across from Keelin. "You can't really blame her though. Frustrating others just seems to be something us Mikaelson's inherited. We can all be frustrating."

"Yes, but at least you're an immortal hybrid that isn't facing a constant threat of imminent death."

"Well, I've faced my fair share of imminent death. But I do understand your point."

"I'm worried about her. I don't want to go behind her back, but I don't know what else to do. Freya is putting this whole thing on herself and she thinks she has to have the sole responsibility of putting your family back together."

"I understand your concern, but don't underestimate my sister. She's a very powerful witch. She's quite capable of protecting herself."

"I know that. But, when it comes to her family she has no limits. I'm pretty sure she'd kill herself performing a spell if it meant saving you guys."

"Perhaps before. Now, I'm not so sure. A certain werewolf has made it possible for my sister to have someone she wants to stick around for."

"Sometimes I just wish she did become a vampire. At least that way I wouldn't be so worried about losing her all of the time."

"Even if she were to become a vampire, I'm quite certain you would still worry about her. That's just what happens when you care about someone so much. My other siblings are practically unkillable, however, that doesn't stop me from worrying about them as well."

"I just wish she would take a break every once in a while."

"Not to worry. I've asked Vincent to come over and assist my sister in this new endeavor to create something powerful enough to hold the Hollow."

"You talked to Vincent?" Freya asks as she enters the courtyard.

"Yes and Elijah isn't in as dire danger as we suspected. He's been compelled."

"How is that possible?" Freya asks.

"According to Vincent he performed some type of magic to free Elijah's mind enough to be compelled by Marcel."

"They could have shared that with us before sending him off to an unknown life."

"Agreed, but I do think it's for the best."

"You think it's best that Elijah has no idea who he is or who his family is?" Freya asks.

"Yes, because unfortunately our brother has no control when it comes to family."

"Sounds familiar," Keelin says quietly.

"Elijah won't be able to stay away. So, our best option to save our brother is to figure out how to get rid of the Hollow and reunite our family."

"You make it sound so easy Klaus."

"It will be, now that I've gotten Vincent Griffith to agree to help."

"And how is he going to help us?"

"Simple my dear sister. He's another witch. He has power. Power that you will need if you don't want to exhaust yourself while performing a spell that will give us the answers we seek."

"What exactly is this powerful spell that you want to perform?"

"We've checked mother's grimoires and come up with nothing. I say we go directly to the source and ask the witch ourselves."

"You can't be serious," Freya comments solemnly. "You can't seriously be thinking about bringing back our mother."

"Of course not, Freya. Then you or I would have to kill her again and let's be honest we can only kill her so many times before it becomes rather boring."

"So then what are you suggesting?"

"We perform a spell to conjure up our mother's spirit from whatever afterlife she's currently residing in."

"What makes you think she'll even know how to beat the Hollow? Or that she would help us?"

"Our mother is quite the master of the dark arts. If there's a way to beat the Hollow surely she would know. And to answer your second question, I'm hoping our mother has turned over a new leaf now that she's found peace in the afterlife."

"I highly doubt that any type of peace would make that miserable witch help us."

Keelin looks at Freya questioningly. "I take it you guys really don't like your mother?"

"If you'd even call her a mother," Freya replies.

"Now, Freya. Perhaps this will be an opportunity for you to find some closure with mother. Maybe that will help you to be a bit less bitter," Klaus jokes.

Freya rolls her eyes in response. "I'm not bitter. I just don't trust the woman that bargained me over when I was five years old. Not to mention she's tried to kill the rest of you more than once."

"I understand your reservations. I don't trust our mother either. But, that doesn't change the fact that she might be able to help us reunite our family. We need her help."

Freya sighs as she responds, "If she can help us reunite our family, then I'll do it. Whatever it takes to get our family back."

"At a girl. Vincent should be here soon and then we can get started. Keelin?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to go find something to do," Klaus says with a sly smile. "Unless of course you're ready to meet our mother?"

"He's probably right Keelin," Freya agrees. "There's no reason you should have to be subjected to meeting Esther. I'll understand if you don't want to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Keelin replies sincerely. "Besides, how bad can an old witch be?"

 **So, I really wanted to try to have all of the Mikaelson family in this story in some way. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any ideas or suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to anyone that left a review, favorited or followed this story. You guys have been amazing! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! Also, a lot of people asked if I could post this story on AO3, so I'm in the process of getting an account. I'll be posting it there as well once I get my account up and running.**

Freya was very concerned about bringing back Esther. If she were being honest, she didn't want to do it. But, she would do anything to bring her family back together. Even deal with the woman that ruined her life.

"Are you okay?" Keelin asks as she enters the bell tower.

"Yeah," Freya responds. "I'm just getting some things together for the spell. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Are you worried it's not going to work?"

"No, I'm just worried that Esther will try to use this to her advantage."

"Maybe Klaus is right," Keelin states wearily.

"That's a statement I haven't heard many times before," Freya responds as she starts packing up some supplies.

"I'm serious. Maybe this can be an opportunity for you to get some closure with your mother. From what you've told me, which isn't much, she hurt you pretty bad."

"She ruined me," Freya states seriously.

"No!" Keelin insists as she holds Freya's hands in her own. "You are not ruined Freya! You can't give her that kind of control over you."

"Keelin, she gave me over to her crazy sister and never thought twice about me. She used me as a bargaining chip for her own gains. I was just a payment to her. So, no, I don't see how I could possibly gain any closure from seeing her."

"I just don't want you to have to carry this around with you for the rest of your life."

"And I won't. I have closure, Keelin. I've accepted the fact that I never had the mother that I wanted. I don't see a reason to dwell on my lack of maternal love. I just want to get this over with and send her back to wherever the hell she came from."

"Okay, I'll respect that. Just, please think about it. And if you want to talk about anything just know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Freya pulls Keelin in and kisses her passionately. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't ever want to picture my life without you in it."

"You won't have to," Keelin responds as she pulls Freya back in for another kiss.

 **At the compound…**

"Where's Freya?" Vincent asks as he prepares the circle for the spell. "The sooner we get this done the better."

"I believe she's off trying to ensure security that my mother will not be able to escape this enchanted circle that you seem so confident she won't be able to cross."

"Even if she were to cross it somehow, the second she does she would return to the spirit world, unable to do a damn thing to anybody."

"Is that a certainty?"

"Hey, I wouldn't risk bringing back the woman that was responsible for me being taken over by your crazy brother. Trust me, the spell will work."

"It better," Klaus responds solemnly.

Freya and Keelin enter the compound.

"Good, we can begin," Vincent states as he finishes the circle.

"And you're sure this will work?" Freya asks.

"Man, you Mikaelson's have some serious trust issues. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would work. Now, I'm trying to help you save your family. Why? I'm not really sure. But I am helping you, so a little trust in my abilities would be nice."

"It's not your abilities I don't trust," Freya responds. "It's our mother's manipulative nature that concerns me. I have no doubt that you think you know what you're doing. But, when it comes to my mother I won't take any chances."

"Neither will I. Now, can we can started?"

"Fine," Freya agrees. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright the spell is straightforward. We need a blood connection to your mother. Freya, we'll use your blood for the spell since you're taking part in the spell." Vincent picks up a knife and hands it to Freya.

"You have to cut yourself?" Keelin asks concerned. "Is it a lot of blood? How much blood are we talking here?"

"Squeamish?" Klaus asks.

"I'm a doctor," Keelin responds with an eye roll. "I don't get squeamish."

"I don't know," Freya responds as she cuts her hand. "You did get pretty squeamish when I had to drink that blood last week." Freya smiles as she squeezes some of her blood into a bowl.

"Chugging a glass of it is a whole different story," Keelin responds with a look of disgust.

"Alright, we have everything we need. All we have to do is say the spell."

Freya and Vincent hold hands and begin the chant.

 **The Afterlife…**

"They're beginning the spell," Esther says.

"Mother, are you sure this is going to work?" Finn asks urgently.

"I'm certain. Vincent Griffith doesn't have a choice. The ancestors are making him do this."

"And he's just willing to give in without even attempting a fight?"

"Finn, this will work. Vincent Griffith will use Freya as an anchor. Our lives will be tied to hers. We will succeed this time. I promise!"

"You'd better be right, sister," Dahlia responds.

"For once in my entire life, I have to agree with your demented sister," Mikael states. "I don't need to remind you what's at stake if this doesn't work."

"No, Mikael," Esther responds angrily. "I surely don't need any reminders from you."

"If any harm comes to Freya during this, ritual, I won't hesitate in ending your life," Mikael threatens.

"Well, the love of your life sounds absolutely wonderful sister."

"Freya is my daughter too. I wouldn't allow something that would bring harm to her."

"That didn't stop you before!" Mikael yells. "You gave our daughter away like she was worthless!"

"And that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I'm doing this for our daughter. Remember that!"

The four family members start glowing.

"It's working," Esther confirms. "See, everything will go as planned."

"It better," Mikael responds seriously.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for any follows, favorites, or reviews! So, this chapter is a little longer since I didn't have a chance to update the last few days. Italics writing are flashbacks, mostly between Freya and Keelin. I'll probably start exploring a lot more flashbacks between them, since I wish there would have been much more scenes between them during season 4.**

 _Keelin was watching the blonde witch work. She had watched Freya read grimoire after grimoire, trying to find a way to use her magic to help make a weapon to kill the undefeatable king of New Orleans. Keelin didn't know when it happened, but somehow she was starting to warm up to the witch. In fact, she would even go as far to say she was starting to like the Viking witch._

 _Freya slammed a book shut, letting out a frustrated sigh._

" _Not having any luck?" Keelin asks._

" _No! Not really!"_

" _Well, it's okay. We'll figure it out."_

" _You don't know that."_

" _Aren't you optimistic?"_

" _It's hard to be optimistic when your family is at stake. We've been at this for over two days and I still haven't found anything that can help."_

" _Maybe that's the problem. When was the last time you ate something, took a breather?"_

" _My family doesn't have time for that!"_

" _Freya, you've got to relax. Your family isn't in dire danger. Worse comes to worse, we aren't able to create a weapon and you go back to vacuum sucking my venom from my face."_

 _Freya looks up at Keelin surprised. "No!" Freya shakes her head. "No, I'm not doing that to you again. Keelin we made a deal. I'm not going back on that deal. If we fail, I'll just have to use the remaining venom that I have left for a cure if we need it again. But, I won't take anymore from you."_

 _Keelin was left speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she was starting to grow on the witch too. "Why?"_

" _I don't really know why," Freya answers honestly. "I just know that I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't, hurt you." Freya looked Keelin in the eyes, for some reason slightly embarrassed at her reveal. It was making Freya feel vulnerable, a feeling she usually tried to avoid._

 _That was it for Keelin. She still didn't trust the witch completely, but she was getting there. She would do whatever it took to help this girl protect her family. Even if it meant sticking around longer than she had anticipated._

" _Alright, that's it," Keelin says as she stands up. "I'm taking you to get something to eat; my treat."_

" _No, really Keelin I'm fine."_

" _Well, I'm starving. So, warden you'll have to escort me to the nearest restaurant, unless you want me to pass out from lack of food." Keelin smiles at Freya after she finishes._

 _Freya can't help but smile back. "Fine, we'll take a break. But, only if I'm buying."_

" _Fine with me, warden," Keelin jokes._

" _And you have to stop calling me that."_

 **Present**

Freya, Klaus, and Keelin can't seem to form any words for what they see in front of them. Instead of being greeted by Esther, the three are now somehow staring at four members of the Mikaelson family. Keelin looks at Freya, unsure of what to do. However, it looked like Freya didn't know what to do either. In fact, Keelin had never seen this side of Freya before. She looked petrified.

"No," Freya practically whispers under her breath. Freya was in complete shock. She was practically at the point of having a meltdown if she didn't find out what was going on. "No, something went wrong! Vincent, what went wrong!?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

Klaus swiftly grabs Vincent by the throat and holds him against a wall. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because you need me! I'm your connection to the ancestors and they're the ones that wanted this to happen!"

"Why!?" Klaus yells as he tightens his grip around Vincent's neck.

"Because it's the only way they know of to defeat the Hollow, once and for all."

"Defeating the Hollow requires not one, but four of the devious psychopaths of our family?"

"One could argue that you're the worse of the devious psychopaths in this family, Niklaus," Finn comments from the circle.

"Shut up Finn!" Klaus yells as he releases his grip on Vincent's neck.

"Relax, I come in peace this time brother," Finn comments sincerely.

"And what about them?" Freya asks solemnly. "Can you say the same for them?"

"Freya," Finn says as he looks at Freya sincerely. "I would not be working with them if they meant to bring you any harm. I promise you that sister. You can trust me."

"She doesn't trust you!" Klaus yells. "Any of you! This is a trick!"

"Perhaps Freya can speak for herself, boy!" Mikael remarks.

"Oh and of course the ancestors would bring you back! All they want is to torment me!"

"Does everything always have to be about you?" Dahlia comments smugly. Dahlia looks at Freya with sad eyes. "My darling Freya, oh how I've missed you."

"Do not speak to my daughter you witch!" Mikael yells. "You are never to speak to her again!"

"I raised your daughter!"

"You enslaved my daughter!"

"I taught your daughter everything she knows! I made her a powerful witch!"

"She was born a powerful witch! You used her to gain power!"

"Power that would have been left untamed if I hadn't stepped in! As a first born witch Freya's powers would have brought destruction upon others as well as herself. Freya is the powerful witch she is today because of me!"

"In spite of you!"

Freya couldn't handle what was happening in front of her. Her father, who she thought she would never see again, was arguing with the aunt she hoped she would never see again.

Keelin looks over at Freya beside her, worried about what was going through her girlfriend's mind. She was definitely worried now. Freya looked like she was on the verge of breaking out into sobbing cries. She had to do something to help her, fast!

"Can the two of you stop bickering long enough for us to focus on the task at hand?" Esther asks calmly.

"Yes, the current task at hand is killing all of you and sending you back to hell!" Klaus yells.

"ENOUGH!" Keelin yells sternly, surprising everyone in the room, including Freya beside her. "All of you people are over a thousand years old and your acting like children! Do you not see that Freya is about to have a panic attack!?"

"Keelin…" Freya tries to stop Keelin's rant.

"No! This isn't okay! I'm not going to stand by while your so called "family" does this to you!"

"And who might you be?" Dahlia questions Keelin.

"That's Keelin," Finn answers with a smirk. "Freya's girlfriend."

Mikael, Esther, and Dahlia look between Freya and Keelin, processing this new information. They weren't entirely sure what the correct response would be. They didn't have a problem with it, but it was still a bit of a surprise to them.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Did you know about this?" Dahlia asks Esther.

"How did you know that?" Freya asks Finn.

"I check in on you from time to time, sister," Finn answers. "All of you actually. Even Kol."

"Isn't that lovely?" Klaus comments smugly.

"It's the truth Niklaus. You don't have to believe me. I know I have to earn your trust. My past doings have given you no reason to trust me. And may I say, Freya, I think it's great what you two share."

Freya musters up the smallest smile possible for her brother.

"I'm sure you don't care about my opinion…" Dahlia comments.

"And you'd be right," Freya interrupts Dahlia.

"But I will say I like her better than Mathias. She already seems to have more of a backbone than him."

"Who's Mathias?" Keelin asks.

"No one," Freya answers Keelin and then turns to Dahlia. "Do not speak his name! And do not speak to me again!"

"I guess you intend to hold a grudge?"

"A grudge? I don't hold a grudge! I hate you! I despise you!"

"For right reasons, but I've found peace in death as well as being reunited with my sister. I am no longer a threat to you. In fact I intend to help you."

"Help us!? I should kill you!" Freya goes forward, ready to fire her magic, but Klaus quickly stops her.

"Sister, I'm with you on wanting to tear them limb from limb, but unfortunately I think this is one of those situations where we have to listen before we jump to violence."

"Since when do you do that?" Keelin asks, surprised.

"How do you intend to help?" Klaus asks, ignoring Keelin's comment. "After all, that is why we called you. Rather, you mother."

"This plan that you've come up with to defeat the Hollow, it won't work," Esther states. "The Hollow is too strong for even the four of you. You'll resist temptation at first, but eventually you will all find your way back to each other and the Hollow will be restored. It's the inevitable."

"How would you know that?" Klaus asks.

"Did it not just happen? The Hollow was defeated before and she found a way to be resurrected. The same will happen again and this time it will be even easier if it remains inside of you, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. It's only a matter of time before the four of you break your vow to stay apart. It has to be done a different way."

"And what way is that?" Klaus asks. "Unfortunately your grimoires were of no use. Freya went through them well over a hundred times. So, dear mother, how do we vanquish this retched ghost, once and for all?"

"You don't," Esther answers simply.

"What do you mean we don't!?" Klaus yells. "Stop speaking in riddles and just tell us how to get rid of the damn thing!"

"She is telling you!" Mikael yells. "If you would shut up and listen for once in your pathetic life you would know that!"

"We're not going to vanquish the Hollow. We're going to entomb her. Lock her into a barrier that she will never be able to escape."

"But, not before putting her into a deep sleep," Dahlia finishes. "Similar to the sleep spell I used on us Freya."

"Are you aware of how powerful this witch is?" Vincent asks. "Some boundary spell and a sleep spell aren't going to stop her."

"Are you aware how powerful we are?" Dahlia asks back. "Why do you think the ancestors wanted us to be brought back? We will have the power to imprison the Hollow for good!"

"Together, along with Freya, we will have enough power to get rid of the Hollow," Esther finishes.

Freya and Klaus exchange questioning looks. Something didn't feel right about this plan, but they didn't have any other options. They wouldn't trust their family, but they would work with them if it meant getting their true family back together.

"What needs to be done?" Freya asks.

"Well, first we need to retrieve Elijah, seeing as you won't be able to tell him to come willingly. Rebekah and Kol will need to be here as well. Then, Dahlia, Freya and myself will draw the Hollow out of you four and resurrect her body."

"The sleep spell is straight forward," Dahlia adds. "However, we will have to contain her before she can retaliate. It won't be easy, but it can be done."

"Once she's under the spell, we'll chain her up and put her into one of the tombs. We'll then perform the boundary spell."

"Do you really think she's not going to able to overpower a sleep spell and a boundary spell?" Vincent asks.

"If we allow her to do magic, no of course not," Dahlia answers. "But, if the tomb is spelled so that no witch can do magic inside of the tomb, she won't have the ability to overpower our spell."

"Are we really going to have enough power to do that?" Freya asks.

"Freya, my darling," Dahlia comments. "You have no idea what our line of witches is capable of. You alone have great power, but the three of us, we'll be unstoppable."

"For someone who doesn't care about power anymore, you seem awfully happy about that," Klaus comments. "Well, then, let's get this over with. The sooner the better. Freya and Keelin will retrieve Elijah."

"Wait, why us?" Freya asks. "Shouldn't you go?"

"And let these people out of my sight? I think not!"

"Klaus, Elijah may not know who he is or who we are, but he's still a powerful vampire. I can't guarantee we'll be able to bring him back, especially if he puts up a fight."

"Didn't you just hear what our dear aunt said? You're a powerful witch, Freya! Surely you can figure out a way to bring our brother home. Hell, you can even have Keelin bite him if you'd like."

"Okay, I'm not going to bite Elijah," Keelin states sternly.

"It won't kill him."

"I can go with them," Mikael states.

"Are you out of your mind?" Klaus replies. "You will stay here!"

"I won't allow you to send my daughter off unprotected!"

"Freya is quite capable of taking care of herself! She doesn't need your protection!"

"I won't take that chance."

"Klaus, it's alright. He can come."

"Freya, need I remind you of the blind spot you seem to have for our father?"

"Aside from Finn, he's the only one I know wouldn't do anything against me. We need him. You can stay here and watch them while we get Elijah. Klaus, the sooner we do this the sooner we can get our family back. The sooner Hope can come home."

"Fine, but I'm only allowing this because of you Freya. I don't trust him! But I do trust you! Don't make me regret that."

"You won't," Freya answers sincerely. Freya looks at Mikael and then at Keelin. "Keelin maybe you should stay here," Freya tells her.

"Excuse me?" Keelin asks seriously. "I don't think so! You are not making me sit anything else out. And don't you dare try and make me fall asleep again, because that is not happening this time! I am going with you! Got it!?"

"Got it," Freya replies sheepishly.

Mikael looks on awkwardly, but yet somewhat amused. "Well, this should be an interesting trip."

 **Thanks for reading! What do you guys think? Are Esther and Dahlia being genuine this time or is it a trick!?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Keelin was angry! Livid! She wanted nothing more than to go find Freya and yell at her. Yell at her for being so completely clueless and stubborn. "How dare she kick me out of her house after I saved her damn life?" Keelin thought to herself. Did she mean that little to the witch? Yeah, she hadn't been forthcoming about the feelings she had for the witch, but they were at least friends by now. Good friends. She definitely didn't deserve to be thrown to the side like some nobody._

 _As much as Keelin wanted to yell at Freya, she wanted even more to know that the witch was alright. She hadn't heard from her in over two hours. She wanted to make sure she was okay, especially after her near death experience._

" _She was dead," Keelin thought. "Like not near dead, but completely dead." Keelin couldn't get that image out of her head. The image of Freya's lifeless body. She was so scared when she saw her like that. That could have been it. Freya could have died and she would never have been able to tell her how she really felt for her. How she found herself completely drawn to her._

" _I should call her," Keelin thought. "Or maybe I should just go by the bell tower. I could go back to the compound. But she told me to leave. She told me I was getting in the way. God, that suborn witch! Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she have just let me help her? Doesn't she realize I'm a werewolf? I'm stronger than her! I could easily protect her! But I can't protect her if I'm not there!"_

 _That was it! Keelin had had enough. She wasn't going to sit there waiting anymore. The waiting was driving her nuts._

" _I'm going to go find her!" Keelin thought as she exited the bar. "I have to find her! I have to know that she's alright."_

 _Keelin starts walking down the street determined to find the witch. That's when she saw her. There was the witch she had just spent hours worrying about. The witch she spent hours being angry at._

" _I should go yell at her right now!" Keelin thought._

 _But then Keelin looked at Freya. She looked so broken. She already looked beat. Keelin couldn't stand the thought of beating her down even more. After all, the witch was dead mere hours ago. Being dead and then being brought back to life had to take its toll on you._

" _But, I have to talk to her," Keelin thought. "I have to tell her the truth. I have to tell her how I feel about her. Maybe she won't feel the same way. But, at least I'll know I tried. I tried telling her how much I care about her. I just hope she feels the same way."_

" _Freya," Keelin calls out._

 **Present**

Freya, Keelin, and Mikael had just arrived in Paris and were now walking the streets, towards Elijah's predicted destination. Freya was tracking him.

"Why is Dahlia involved in this whole plan of Esther's?" Freya asks Mikael as they continue walking.

"Your mother has mended her relationship with that wretched witch. Now I'm stuck in the afterlife listening to her endless tirades. I'm stuck in hell."

"You don't have to convince me. I spent close to a thousand miserable years with the witch. Which is why I can't believe you or Esther would involve her in this?"

"We didn't have a choice Freya. Unfortunately Dahlia is still a very powerful witch. If we want to succeed we'll need her magic to do so."

"And why are you so willing to help? You hate Klaus. Wouldn't you rather see him destroyed?"

"Typically, yes. I hate the bastard. But, this isn't just about helping Niklaus. This affects all of my children, including you."

"Yes the very children that Esther has tried to kill on various occasions."

"They're monsters, Freya. Of course your mother has tried to bring an end to the abominations she had a hand in creating, an action which your mother regrets greatly."

"Of course she does."

"She does, Freya! Regardless of all of the terrible things that have happened at the hands of this family, Esther has never stopped loving her children."

"All but one of those children," Freya reminds Mikael. "Or did you forget what she did to me?"

"Of course not!" Mikael yells as he stops abruptly, enraged. "She took you away from me for a thousand years! Made me believe that you had died! I will never forgive Esther for that! Never!"

"So then you give me one good reason why Esther should be trusted!?"

Mikael had no response. If he were being entirely honest, he wasn't sure that he trusted that Esther had good intentions. He had his own suspicions that his wife had her own ulterior motives for helping their children.

"Exactly!" Freya stated emotionally as she walked off, leaving Keelin and Mikael behind.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" Mikael asks Keelin.

"I will; after she's had a minute to cool down. I'm pretty sure this is all taking a toll on her."

"She's not wrong," Mikael states as the two start walking, slowly following after Freya. "I can't be certain that Esther can be trusted. Dahlia certainly can't be trusted."

"Well, yeah! Dahlia sounds like a real bitch!"

Mikael looks at Keelin with an amused look. "She's worse than a bitch! I would end my sister-in-law in a heartbeat if I could. I'd take pleasure in torturing her to death."

"Freya's certainly your daughter," Keelin jokes. "In all seriousness, I would too for what she did to Freya. Freya hasn't gone into great detail of what she went through with her, but I know it was terrible."

"You care a lot for my daughter, don't you?"

"I do," Keelin answers sincerely. "I love her."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Mikael asks.

"Not that long. We were kind of friends for a little bit. Well not really friends so much at the beginning. It's complicated!"

"Love usually is."

"Yeah," Keelin agrees. "It is."

"So, you're a werewolf?" Mikael asks.

"Yes, but this ring helps me suppress my werewolf side. I only turn if I want to."

"I despise werewolves," Mikael states calmly.

Keelin is unsure how to respond. So far the Mikaelson patriarch seemed nice up until now. In fact, she wondered why everyone feared him so much. "I'm sorry to hear that," Keelin responds carefully.

"However, I adore my daughter," Mikael states as he looks Keelin right in the eyes. "Freya means the world to me. I would do anything to protect her."

"I would too," Keelin replies seriously.

"I know; which is why I'm willing to look past your genetic misfortunes. Of course that's as long as you don't ever give me a reason to tear your heart from your chest."

"God, why are all of you Mikaelson's so violent?" Keelin asks. "Actually, I guess now I know where they get it from!"

Mikael cracks a smile at Keelin's joke, surprising the werewolf. She was hoping the man wasn't being serious about his threat, but she wouldn't hold it past him. She could tell that Mikael would do anything for Freya. He would hurt anyone that hurt her.

"Look, if you're trying to do the whole if you hurt my daughter I hurt you speech, you don't have to. I would never hurt Freya! I'd kill anyone that tried to. Including her mother or her aunt!"

"Good answer! I think you and I will get along just fine, Keelin!"

 **At the compound…**

Klaus is watching Dahlia, Esther and Finn like a hawk. He hadn't taken his eyes off the three since Freya, Keelin and Mikael had left for Paris.

"We are not going anywhere if that's your concern," Dahlia comments.

"I have no concerns my dear aunt. I merely want to ensure that I give my guests my undivided attention."

"They're not going anywhere Klaus," Vincent states. "The place is spelled. No one can get in or out unless I let them."

"I don't think I'll be taking your word for it, considering your word means so little now."

"I did what I had to do. The ancestors didn't give me a choice. They seem to think this plan is the only way to defeat the Hollow."

"And now I'm supposed to put my blind trust in the ancestors! The ancestors that wouldn't mind seeing myself and my family dead!"

"Your paranoia is overwhelming," Dahlia comments. "It must be exhausting being you."

"Quite! Especially when I have irritating family members who refuse to remain dead!"

"Niklaus, we are not your enemy," Esther states.

"That's funny, mother! I'm glad you've retained a sense of humor in the afterlife."

"Don't waste your breath, mother," Finn comments. "Niklaus will never trust anyone. He's incapable."

"That's where your wrong brother. I trust my family!"

"Am I not family?" Finn questions.

"Time and time again you've wanted nothing to do with this family! Forgive me if I find it concerning that you suddenly want to be a part of the family you've tried to destroy!"

"That was before I got a glimpse at what it means to be a part of your forsaken always and forever. When I died, with my siblings by my side, it opened my eyes. Like I said, I know I have to earn your trust. I can assure you that I will do whatever it takes to earn that trust, brother."

"What choice does he really have?" Dahlia adds. "After all, without us you will all fall."

"You seem so certain," Klaus says.

"It's the inevitable," Dahlia replies. "The four of you are incapable of staying apart forever. The Hollow will beat all of you! And then she'll come for your daughter and she will destroy her too!"

Klaus snaps at the mention of Hope. He runs forward and grabs Dahlia by the neck, pinning her against the wall, unable to breath. "Do not speak of my daughter! Do not mention my daughter!"

"Klaus stop!" Vincent yells urgently.

"If you say one more word about my family I will end your miserable life and send you to hell!"

"Niklaus you have to stop!" Esther yells. "Whatever happens to us happens to Freya!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks, unaware of the new revelation.

Klaus looks at his mother in rage. "Another trick to ensure your survival!?"

"She's telling the truth!" Vincent confirms. "I needed an anchor for the spell. They're all linked to Freya. Anything that happens to them happens to her and if anything happens to her it happens to them. She is their connection to this world. Right now, Freya feels everything you're doing to Dahlia. So, I suggest you let her go or you'll be killing your sister."

Klaus loosens his grip on Dahlia and allows her to fall to the ground. He takes his phone out and dials Freya's number.

"You knew that we would be linked to Freya?" Finn asks Esther.

"Of course she knew!" Klaus yells. "It's her leverage! She knows I won't kill her if it would kill Freya! If you're lying and Freya confirms it I will end you mother! You as well Vincent!"

 **Elijah is back in 2 chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

" _So, why is it that you're not a vampire like the rest of your family?" Keelin asks Freya. "Shouldn't you be an original vampire too?"_

 _The two were up late working on finding a way to kill Marcel. They were getting close, but they still had some work to do._

" _I wasn't part of the ritual that my mother used to turn them into vampires. It's a long story."_

" _We've got time," Keelin answers nonchalantly._

 _Freya looks up from her current task to see that Keelin is staring at her expectantly._

" _Fine; I didn't exactly grow up with my siblings. I was taken when I was five years old by my aunt. Therefore, when my siblings were turned into vampires I wasn't around. That's why I'm still a witch."_

" _When you say taken do you mean that your aunt kidnapped you?"_

" _Not really. My mother made a deal with her sister. She couldn't have children so she had her sister perform a spell so that she could. Her payment was her first born child as well as every other first born child for future generations. Unfortunately for my aunt, the rest of my siblings weren't able to procreate due to being turned into vampires. That was until Hope of course."_

" _So, she just took you away and your parents let her?"_

" _My father thought I died and my mother obviously moved on. She went on to have many more children so I guess in her mind I was worth sacrificing." Freya turned her attention back to her task._

 _Keelin felt immense sorrow for the woman in front of her. No wonder she had so much trust issues. Her family wasn't all that great, but at least they never tried to sell her for their own happiness._

" _Wait, how are you still alive then? As far as I know witches age and die."_

" _My aunt put a sleep spell on me and herself. We would sleep for a hundred years and then wake up for one. During the one hundred years we wouldn't age."_

" _Wow, so did you at least like your aunt? Was she good to you?"_

 _Freya lets out a sarcastic laugh as she answers, "Good to me? Hardly. She used me to gain power. That's all I ever was to her; a means of power. No I didn't like my aunt. I hate her."_

" _I'm sorry you had to go through that," Keelin says sincerely._

" _You shouldn't be," Freya answers back. "I probably deserve it for what I did to you."_

" _No! No five year old deserves to be taken from the family that they know and love! You didn't deserve that Freya! You didn't deserve any of it."_

 _Freya looks into Keelin's eyes. "Why are you so nice to me when I was so terrible to you?" Freya asks._

" _Because I don't think you really wanted to be terrible to me. I can see the regret in your eyes. Deep down you're not terrible. You did a terrible thing, but that doesn't make you a terrible person."_

" _Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I am a terrible person. I've done terrible things; a lot of things that I regret."_

" _Exactly. You regret them. You wouldn't regret the terrible things you did if you were a terrible person. Deep down, Freya Mikaelson, you ARE a good person. I can see that. I just wish you could see that."_

" _How did you become such an optimist? Aren't wolves supposed to be angry and impulsive?"_

" _Not all wolves!" Keelin says._

" _We should get back to work," Freya sighs._

" _Ugh, all work and no play with you. No wonder you're always so intense."_

 _Freya laughs at Keelin's statement. "I'll tell you what. If we finish this tonight, I will treat you to a bottle of tequila."_

" _You drink tequila?" Keelin asks surprised. "That's a party girl drink."_

" _I'll have you know I can be a very good time. I used to go dancing when I first moved to New Orleans."_

" _I don't believe it," Keelin states. "There's no way."_

" _I'll just have to show you one day," Freya smiles._

" _I'll hold you to it!"_

 _Freya and Keelin smile at each other before getting back to work._

 **Present**

Freya, Keelin, and Mikael are standing outside of the bar that Elijah is at.

"Okay, I should go in and talk to him first. See if I can maybe get him to remember me."

"What if he runs off?" Keelin asks.

"Then you guys can grab him," Freya answers. "I would like to try and get him to come willingly. Hopefully I can make the compulsion wear off by reminding him of who I am."

"Or I can compel the entire bar to do nothing and allow me to snap his neck and drag him out peacefully," Mikael suggests.

"I think we should try it my way first," Freya responds.

"She likes to take control," Keelin jokes. "She's very bossy."

Freya looks at Keelin in shock. One because her girlfriend had just called her controlling and bossy. And two because it kind of sounded like Keelin and Mikael were being friendly towards one another. She hadn't expected that.

"Really?" Mikael responds. "That's not hard to believe. Stubbornness is a family trait."

"Oh believe me I know! I've been around the Mikaelson's long enough to know that!"

Freya rolls her eyes. She goes to respond, but she suddenly can't. She can feel her throat closing up as it becomes harder and harder to breathe.

Freya coughs out and puts her hands around her throat, alarming Mikael and Keelin.

"Freya!" Keelin yells. "Freya, what's wrong!?"

"I can't breathe," Freya says, barely able to speak. "Something's wrong!"

"What is happening to her!?" Keelin asks Mikael frantically.

"I don't know!" Mikael yells.

"Well we have to figure it out fast! She can't breathe!" Keelin exclaims as she tries to examine Freya's throat. "Freya, honey you have to try to breathe!"

"I can't," Freya mouths, unable to speak now. Freya's eyes are starting to water and turn red.

Keelin whimpers, unable to figure out what to do. This was like that night all over again. Only this time she didn't have a clue what to do to save her.

All of a sudden Freya takes a huge gasp of air, finally able to breathe. She starts taking deep breaths, slowly gaining back her oxygen. "It's over," Freya breathes out.

"What the hell was that?" Keelin asks.

Freya's cell phone starts ringing. Freya quickly answers it when she sees its Klaus.

"Klaus?" Freya answers her voice still a little raspy.

" _I'm going to assume that by the sound of your voice our wretched mother was telling the truth. Freya, are you alright?"_

"What happened?" Freya asks.

" _Vincent used you as an anchor. Anything that happens to the four of them will happen to you and vice versa. I unfortunately had no idea of this when I tried to strangle Dahlia."_

"Of course!" Mikael yells in rage. "I knew that woman could not be trusted!"

" _Freya, I am truly sorry."_

"Its fine, Klaus. You didn't know. But, until I'm unlinked from them can you please refrain from hurting any of them again."

" _You have my word. Freya, be careful," Klaus says before hanging up._

"Okay, so now we have to worry about keeping them safe too?" Keelin asks angry. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about. Now if something happens to one of them it'll happen to you too!?"

"Keelin, I'll be fine."

"As long as nothing happens to them!"

"And nothing will happen to them," Freya tells Keelin. "As long as we get Elijah and go home."

"No!" Mikael exclaims.

"What do you mean no?" Freya asks.

"I mean no! You are not to return home."

Freya and Keelin look at each other questioningly before turning back to look at Mikael.

"Father, we have to bring Elijah home. Then we can defeat the Hollow. Remember, the sole reason you came back."

"I came back to protect you! Your mother is up to something and until I know what that is you will not go back to New Orleans!"

"I have to go back!"

"I said no Freya! We will retrieve Elijah and secure a place to stay. We are not returning home until I say so." Mikael walks into the bar to start looking for Elijah.

"What are we going to do?" Freya asks Keelin.

"Maybe he's right Freya," Keelin replies.

"Keelin! You can't be serious. My family needs me!"

"I know, but they also need you to be alive. What if Dahlia and Esther are up to something evil? What if they're not being honest?"

"Then we'll stop them!"

"I just think maybe you should stick with Mikael. He's definitely not going to allow anything to happen to you. He's the only one we can trust without a doubt."

"Keelin, we need to go home!"

"Well, Mikael's not going to let you and you can't do anything to stop him since anything you do to him happens to you, so I think you're stuck here Miss Mikaelson. Unfortunately you're just not going to be in much control of this situation."

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you!?" Freya exclaims.

"Honestly, a little bit yeah."

Freya takes out her phone and texts Klaus what's going on.

"I think that's going to make your father very angry with you,"Keelin warns when she sees the text Freya is sending.

"Would you stop defending my father!?" Freya exclaims. "What are you two like friends now?"

"I'm just trying to warn you," Keelin sighs.

Freya and Keelin enter the bar, following after Mikael.

 **Elijah returns next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **As always if you guys have any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know. I'll definitely try to write it in.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kol is seated in the courtyard drinking from a blood bag._

 _Keelin comes in through the front entrance._

 _As soon as Keelin enters, Kol looks up with a questioning look._

" _Can I help you?" Kol asks._

" _I'm here to see Freya," Keelin responds._

 _Kol looks at Keelin for a moment before recognizing her. "You're that werewolf hostage. Is my sister still keeping you in New Orleans?"_

" _No, actually. It's kind of a long story, but I'm here at my own free will."_

" _Really? That's awfully big of you. If someone held me captive in a barn, I'd probably snap their neck."_

" _Yeah, well let's just say your sister grew on me. Is she here by any chance?"_

" _She's somewhere around here. Probably reading one of our mother's old grimoire's. She does that a lot!"_

" _You're right, she does. Always trying to find a spell to save the day."_

" _That's my sister. So, tell me, are you two friends now?"_

" _Um, actually, yeah you could say that; sort of."_

" _What's that mean?" Kol laughs. "You either are or you're not."_

" _Technically we're a little more than friends. Look I'm not sure what your sister has told you so maybe you should just ask her. I'm going to go find her."_

" _Well, I'll be damned," Kol states with a big smile._

" _Keelin," Freya says as she enters the courtyard._

" _Hey, there you are," Keelin responds. "I was just about to come and find you."_

" _Keelin!" Kol laughs. "Freya, is this your girlfriend now?"_

 _Freya rolls her eyes at her brother._

" _Why is that funny?" Keelin asks, a little offended._

" _I knew it! How good am I? I always thought you fancied the ladies!"_

" _Kol would you please?" Freya responds, slightly annoyed and a little embarrassed._

" _Oh I'm sorry Freya! I think it's great! But, I have to say I'm just not all that surprised!"_

" _Oh why?" Freya asks. "Because I didn't swoon for you in the 1900's?"_

" _Wait, what?" Keelin asks in surprise._

" _Never mind! Come on Keelin!"_

" _Wait, you didn't even properly introduce me to your girlfriend Freya! How rude you can be Freya! I'm Kol, Freya's younger brother."_

" _Keelin," Keelin responds as she shakes Kol's hand._

" _Alright," Freya interrupted. "You two have met formally, not let's go."_

" _I think you two look like a lovely couple, by the way. Does Bex know? Can I please be the one to tell Rebekah!? I'm pretty sure she suspected as well!"_

" _Shut up Kol!" Freya exclaims as she and Keelin walk away together._

 **Present**

" _And what could you possibly need from me Niklaus?" Kol asks on the phone._

"I need you to get Davina to do a locator spell on Freya and go to her," Klaus responds. "Father is refusing to let her go and we need her and Elijah back here."

" _Father?" Kol asks in shock. "What the hell is going on Nik?"_

"It's a long story. One which I will fill you in on when you get here. I've already contacted Rebekah. She and Marcel are headed back to New Orleans. However, Freya and Keelin are now stuck with Mikael in Paris."

" _Father knows about Keelin?" Kol laughs._

"Kol! Now is not the time! I need you to free our sister from our monster of a father!"

" _Well, Mikael won't hurt Freya. She's his pride and joy."_

"I'm aware of that, thank you. But, I need Freya and Elijah home if this plan is to work. Now, can you please go and get our sister and brother?"

" _Alright, I'll do it. But, if father kills me, I'm holding you responsible."_

Klaus hangs up the phone and looks at Esther. "Are there any more surprises you're holding up your sleeve mother?"

"How was I to know Mikael would hold Freya?"

"That's not what I'm referring to! Had I known Freya was linked to the four of you I would not have sent her off to get Elijah!"

"Relax!" Dahlia exclaims. "Freya is safe as long as nothing happens to any of us. Mikael is easy enough to deal with. All he wants is reassurance that we are not a threat to Freya."

"And how do you suggest I convince him of such when I'm not convinced of this myself?"

"Allow me to go to father," Finn states. "I can get him to see reason."

"I am not sending off another one of you traitors! Kol is going to get Freya."

"Kol's a little twit. Do you really trust him to get our sister away from Mikael? I know how to deal with father. You have to allow me to do this Niklaus."

Klaus was at his wits end. He trusted that Kol would try to get Freya and Elijah back, but he wasn't sure if he was a match for their father alone.

"If you make me regret this, I will make your death long and tortuous. Do you understand me?"

"I will not you let you down brother."

 **Paris…In the Bar**

Freya, Mikael, and Keelin are sitting at the bar watching Elijah play the piano.

"So what's the plan here?" Freya asks. "Are we just going to watch Elijah play the piano or are we going to try and get him so we can get out of here?"

"What's the rush?" Mikael asks. "You're not going back to New Orleans anytime soon."

"Mikael!" Freya exclaims.

Mikael looks at Freya sternly.

"Father!" Freya says sheepishly.

Keelin smiles at Freya's reaction. It was refreshing to see her girlfriend act like someone's child instead of always acting like she had to be everyone's parent. Freya really did take the role of oldest sibling seriously.

"Freya, I told you already. We are not going back to New Orleans until I get some answers from Esther. She and Dahlia cannot be trusted."

"And I told you that you can't just keep me here against my will," Freya explains calmly. "Our family needs me!"

"And I need you alive!" Mikael exclaims angrily before looking at Freya softly. "Freya, I will not lose you again. I can't. I did not come back from the dead to lose you all over again. If there is any chance that Esther and Dahlia are going to put you in danger with this plan, I cannot go through with it."

Freya sighs as she looks back at Elijah playing. She didn't know how she was going to convince her father that they needed to go back to New Orleans. The problem was she saw his point. She didn't trust Esther and Dahlia's plan either. Something didn't feel right about it.

"Can I get two shots of tequila?" Freya says to the bartender, surprising Mikael and Keelin.

"You're ordering a drink?" Mikael asks dumbfounded.

"Like you said, we're going to be here a while."

"Is one of those for me?" Keelin asks.

"No!" Freya replies. "Why don't you ask my dad to buy you a drink?"

"Oh, excuse me Miss Mikaelson. Someone's being bitchy."

"I just can't believe you're taking my father's side!" Freya exclaims as she drinks one shot of tequila.

"I'm not taking his side," Keelin tries.

"You kind of are," Mikael interrupts.

Freya gives Keelin an I told you so look before taking her next shot.

"Ok, fine! I am, but only because I am sick and tired of you always putting your family above your own life! You matter too!"

"I do not do that!"

"You kind of do," Mikael interrupts.

Freya gives Mikael a dirty look. "I'm their older sister, okay! Sorry but I take that very seriously!"

"Too seriously!" Keelin exclaims.

"I have to agree with Keelin," Mikael agrees.

"Of course!" Freya exclaims as she slams her hands onto the bar.

"Oh," Mikael says in surprise. "She's getting violent. Best be careful Keelin."

"You're not responsible for saving your entire family Freya! You don't always have to be the hero! It's going to get you killed one day! Is that what you want!?"

"Keelin, of course not!"

"Then why can't you stop running in the direction of danger!? I get it, okay! Your family needs you. But, you know I do too."

Freya's demeanor softens. She hadn't meant to make Keelin feel like she didn't have her or like she came second to her family.

"I'm going to give you two a minute," Mikael interrupts. "I'm going to go try to talk to Elijah." Mikael walks away, leaving the two women to talk.

"Keelin, I'm sorry. You have me, okay. You know you do."

"I don't, Freya. Sometimes I wish you would just become a vampire. At least then I wouldn't spend every minute of the day worrying about how fragile you are and how you could just get taken out like that."

"I'm not that fragile!"

"You know what I mean! Even I can turn into a wolf if I need to. With you, I am constantly afraid that someone is going to kill you or you're going to overexert yourself. I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

"I get it. I feel the same way about you all of the time. Losing you is my greatest fear, literally."

"I just wish we could have normal lives."

"Normal is kind of overrated."

"At least it's safe."

"Keelin I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me. But I can promise you that you have me! My family doesn't come first to you. You are my family now too and I will always do everything in my power to come home to you."

"I don't want to lose you Freya."

"You won't," Freya says as she hugs Keelin tightly.

Mikael smiles at the two women embracing before approaching Elijah. Elijah is just finishing up a song as Mikael reaches him.

"You play very well," Mikael tells Elijah.

"Thank you," Elijah smiles. "That's very kind of you."

"Do you think I can have a word with you?" Mikael asks. "Privately."

"What's this about?" Elijah asks suspiciously.

"It'll just take a moment," Mikael responds.

"They said you would come for me," Elijah responds.

"They? Who's they?"

"I won't go with you!" Elijah exclaims. Suddenly the bar gets extremely quiet. Everyone is silent and staring at Mikael and Elijah.

"This doesn't look good," Freya comments to Keelin.

"I suggest you come with me, Elijah."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. This entire bar has been compelled to defend me."

"Do you really think a bar full of humans is going to stop me?" Mikael asks.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. This bar isn't just full of humans."

A male witch comes forward and inflicts pain on Mikael.

Mikael grabs his head and cries out in pain. Freya follows suit.

Another witch starts inflicting pain on Keelin.

"I will kill you," Mikael threatens the witch.

"Probably," the witch responds. "But, you'll already be too late. We'll already have completed our goal."

"Who are you?" Mikael asks in pain.

"Did you think the Hollow only had followers in New Orleans? We're everywhere. You can't hide from us. And now that you've brought us what we needed, we're finished with you."

"And me?" Elijah asks hopefully.

"Yes, now that we have the final piece of the ritual we can complete the resurrection of the Hollow."

"What final piece?" Mikael asks.

"The Mikaelson witch," the witch says as he makes Mikael and then Keelin fall unconscious.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you guys have any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know. I'll definitely try to write it in.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! Do you guys prefer shorter chapters with more frequent updates or longer chapters with less frequent updates?**

 _Freya and Keelin are lying in bed together. The two had just made love and were now holding each other as they drifted off to sleep._

 _Keelin was lying with Freya's arm around her shoulder while she hugged her close around her abdomen, head rested on Freya's chest._

" _You know, you are going to find a way to get your family back together," Keelin says softly._

" _Keelin," Freya sighs. "For once in the last twenty-four hours I wasn't thinking about my family."_

" _Oh, really? So then what were you thinking about? Because you seemed to be in pretty deep thought."_

" _You of course," Freya laughs. "It's kind of hard to think about my family when you're lying next to me, naked."_

" _I'm glad I can be a distraction," Keelin says as she looks up and kisses Freya softly._

" _Believe me, I am too," Freya smiles._

 _The two go back to cuddling. A few moments later Keelin looks up at Freya. "I have a question," Keelin says carefully._

" _Okay," Freya responds, sensing the caution in Keelin's voice. "Is this a bad question?"_

" _No, well not really."_

" _Whatever it is, you can ask me anything."_

" _I was just wondering, since you've been around for so long…"_

" _Did you just call me old?" Freya interrupts._

" _Freya, you're a Viking witch. As sexy as you might look, you are definitely an old soul, literally."_

" _You have point. Alright, you were saying?"_

" _Have you ever been in love before?" Keelin asks quickly, somewhat afraid of the reaction she might get._

 _Freya stays quiet for a moment. She didn't like to talk about her past, especially any part that had to do with Dahlia. "Yes, a very long time ago. And when I say very long, I mean VERY LONG. I was still with Dahlia at the time. I'd prefer not to talk about it."_

" _Okay, that's fine. But you can if you ever want to. I'm always here to listen."_

" _I know. And I'm so grateful for that."_

" _So, if it was that long ago, I guess you haven't really, you know, done it in centuries," Keelin jokes. "That's got to be a record."_

" _Excuse me! You asked if I've ever been in love before. I'll have you know I had quite a few 'hook-ups' when I first moved to New Orleans."_

" _Freya Mikaelson! Did you really just use the word hook-up? I didn't even know you knew what that meant. So, how many hook-ups are we talking here?"_

" _Just a few. It would have been more, but Klaus kept scaring off a lot of the guys I brought home."_

" _I knew Klaus was my favorite Mikaelson," Keelin jokes._

" _Ouch! I thought I was your favorite Mikaelson?" Freya states seductively as she leans in to kiss Keelin softly._

 _The soft kiss turns into a much more heated series of kisses._

 _Freya slowly positions herself on top of Keelin, only taking her lips from Keelin's so that the two could breathe._

 _As they kiss, Freya slides her hand over Keelin's breast, gently massaging her nipple with the thumb._

 _Freya starts kissing and sucking at Keelin's neck, causing Keelin to moan in satisfaction. She traces kisses down Keelin's chest until she reaches her breasts. Freya takes Keelin's left breast in her mouth, tracing her nipple with her tongue._

 _Keelin's let's out a long shaky breath, causing Freya to smile. Freya loved what she could do to her girlfriend. They hadn't been together long and this was literally their fourth time making love to one another, but Freya already knew what made her girlfriend squirm. She knew what drove her crazy._

" _You're so beautiful," Freya breathes out as she kisses down Keelin's abdomen, towards her true desire. Freya slowly pushes Keelin's legs apart, immediately exploring Keelin's folds with her tongue._

 _Keelin moans out louder as she instinctively places her hands into Freya's hair. Freya drove Keelin crazy. It was amazing what the witch could do to her._

 _Freya starts to focus on Keelin's clit while also entering two fingers into her, causing Keelin to instinctively lift her hips._

 _Freya smiles and pushes Keelin back down. "Patience," Freya breathes out._

 _Freya pushes her fingers deeper into Keelin, picking up speed._

" _Freya," Keelin moans out, unable to form any other words._

 _Freya reaches up with her other hand and gently massages Keelin's breast._

 _That puts Keelin over the edge. It doesn't take long for Keelin to cry out in ecstasy._

 _Freya slowly kisses her way back up to Keelin, who is still panting as she rides out her orgasm. Freya stops right above Keelin's face and just smiles at the amazing woman in front of her. Keelin slowly opens her eyes to see Freya smiling lovingly at her._

" _See, I knew I was your favorite Mikaelson," Freya jokes._

 **Present**

Mikael's eyes dart open as he awakens. "Freya!"

Keelin slowly starts to wake up. She looks over and realizes that Freya is gone. "Freya!?" _No! Where is she!? She has to be here! She was just here! Dammit! Where did she go!?_

"They took her!" Mikael exclaims. "They took Freya!"

"We have to find her! They couldn't have gotten far!" Keelin was hysterical. She was beyond hysterical. She needed to find Freya and she needed to find her now.

"I suggest you both leave," Elijah says calmly. "There's nothing you can do now."

"Where did they take her?" Mikael asks angrily.

"I don't know. I don't take part in the witches' affairs. All I know is they needed the witch so that they could resurrect the Hollow."

"So, what they need her power to resurrect the Hollow?" Keelin asks.

"No," Elijah responds obviously. "They need her body. According to them they have enough power to perform the spell. They just need a place to put her."

"Are you telling me that they're going to possess Freya with the Hollow?" Keelin asks.

"Yes, they're going to draw the Hollow from myself and three other individuals and place her inside of the witch, killing her in the process unfortunately."

Mikael runs forward and grabs Elijah by the neck. "That witch is your sister and if anything happens to her I will end your life, son or no son!"

"Get off of me!" Elijah exclaims as he pushes Mikael away. "I don't know who you think I am but I have no sister and you are certainly not my father."

"Elijah," Keelin says calmly. "Do you have any idea where they might have taken her?" Keelin was going to try what Freya had planned. She was hoping taking a calmer approach with Elijah might help.

"I told you, I don't work with the witches. I just know what they've told me and we've only ever met here."

"We can track her," Mikael suggests.

"We need a witch to track her," Keelin responds.

"You will do no such thing! I'm sorry about your witch, but she is essential in getting this beast out of me!"

"Elijah if you speak one more word I will snap your neck!" Mikael spits venomously.

"Elijah," Keelin interrupts Mikael. "Look, we need your help. I know you don't remember me and you don't remember Mikael or Freya or anyone for that matter. But you have to try. Think really hard. What does family mean to you?"

Elijah stares at Keelin, trying to find an answer to her question but unable to formulate a response. "I don't know. I don't think I have a family."

"That's not true! Elijah you are a Mikaelson! Your family means everything to you. You guys have spent over a thousand years defending and protecting each other. Loving each other."

Keelin was starting to get through to Elijah. He felt like what she was saying was very familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember if it were actually true.

"Elijah!" Keelin exclaims. She was getting frustrated. Freya didn't have time for this. "You guys took an oath; you, Klaus, and Rebekah. That you would protect each other, always and forever! That vow includes Freya now! So, you have to help us protect her. You have to help us find her."

"Freya?"

"Yes! She's your sister; your older sister that fought tirelessly to be reunited with you. Elijah she loves you so much. She would do anything for you; even die. So please, you have to be willing to do the same for her. You have to at least remember her!"

Elijah starts to get some of his memories of Freya back, but the rest of his memories still feel like a blur. "Freya," Elijah repeats solemnly. "They've taken Freya."

"Elijah?" Keelin questions. "Are you yourself again?"

"I remember Freya. Everything else is mixed up, confusing pictures, but I do remember Freya. She's my sister and you," Elijah pauses and looks at Keelin curiously. "She loves you. I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Keelin! Elijah, are you sure you don't have any idea where she might be?"

"No, honestly. The witches never revealed a location to me."

"We need a witch!" Mikael yells.

Elijah looks at Mikael with a fearful look. "You're an angry man," Elijah states. "I don't think I'm supposed to like you. Are you sure Freya does?"

"He's fine," Keelin assures Elijah. "I don't think a witch will help. Whoever has her has to be cloaking her."

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Mikael asks.

"I think we need to call Klaus," Keelin replies.

 **At the Compound**

Klaus hangs up the phone with a solemn expression. "Freya is missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Esther asks. "Mikael would not allow anyone to take Freya!"

"Unfortunately he was no match for the witch followers of the Hollow! So, mother I need you to work your magic and find my sister."

"She's obviously being cloaked!" Dahlia states. "We will not be able to track her!"

"Something must be done! Otherwise Freya will be dead and her body will be the new home to this bloody ghost!"

"If Freya dies we all die!" Dahlia exclaims to Esther.

"There's the enthusiasm I was hoping for. Now, find Freya."

We will," Esther tells Klaus. "Just without you." Esther uses her magic to crack Klaus' neck.

"What did you do that for?" Vincent asks.

"He was never going to let us go and if we are to find Freya then we must go to her."

"We as in you two right?" Vincent clarifies.

"We as in you as well. We'll need the powers of the ancestors if we are to find Freya and complete the spell."

"Hold on a minute. Before I go anywhere with you two I think I deserve to know what exactly the plan is here. I know you have something up your sleeve and the ancestors aren't telling me so I need you to tell me. What are you hiding?"

Esther and Dahlia share a look.

"We haven't said anything because we know that if the rest were to know they would never allow us to go through with this plan," Esther explains.

"Just tell me."

"We're not certain that the spell to trap the Hollow will work. So, we have a plan B."

"Which is?"

"If we link the Hollow to a life with immense power tied to it, we can sacrifice the individual and kill the Hollow along with them."

"So, you're going to use one of your children? There's nothing more powerful than an original vampire."

"No, that's not good enough," Dahlia continues. "It has to be a great sacrifice; greater than one original vampire. We're going to use someone who has immense power linked to them. Someone who if sacrificed would cause the death of four other powerful beings as well."

Vincent gets a look of realization. "You're going to sacrifice Freya."

"Great magic comes at a price," Esther states emotionlessly.

"You Mikaelson's are crazy. You're willing to sacrifice one of your own and basically create a mass suicide?"

"Temporarily," Esther clarifies. "That is where you come in. You have the power to resurrect Freya."

"And ourselves," Dahlia finishes.

"You will use your power as well as the power of the ancestors to bring us back. This is the only way Vincent. This is the only way to stop the Hollow once and for all."

"Alright, but going forward you need to be upfront with me. No more secret plans. I want to know everything you people are getting me into."

"Agreed," Esther states. "Now, we need to find my daughter before the other's do."

"How are we going to do that if she's cloaked?"

"I think you underestimate the connection a mother has with her child," Esther states calmly. "I know where Freya is."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the great feedback! I can't say this enough, but I am so grateful for the great response I've gotten for this story. You guys definitely motivate me to write. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I'm already working on the next chapter so that will be up shortly to follow this chapter.**

 _Freya and Keelin pull apart from each other, gazing into each other's eyes._

 _Neither one of them wanted to move. They weren't really sure where they went from here and they didn't want this moment to end._

" _I um…" Keelin starts, but stops when she finds herself lost for words. She had been dreaming about this moment for the last few weeks. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. Freya and she had kissed._

" _I'm sorry…" Freya starts but is interrupted by Keelin._

" _You are?" Keelin asks a little upset. She thought maybe the witch had realized that she had just made a mistake._

" _Well, no, honestly. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."_

" _I kissed you back didn't I?" Keelin jokes. "Freya I have wanted to do that for a while now. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way."_

" _I do," Freya responds quickly. "I just didn't know how to address it."_

" _I guess you figured out a way," Keelin smiles._

 _Freya smiles back, unable to hide the immense happiness she was feeling in this moment. There was something about Keelin that made her lose control._

" _Did you still want to get that drink?" Freya asks._

" _Maybe you shouldn't," Keelin says worried. "You had a pretty rough night. I kind of wish you would go to the hospital and get checked out."_

" _Keelin, I'm fine. I've been through worse."_

" _What's worse than your heart stopping, Freya?"_

" _Fair point, but you're a doctor. I'm sure you can just monitor me for the night. Make sure I don't die again."_

 _Keelin gives Freya a disapproving look. "I don't find that funny."_

" _I know, I'm sorry. But I really could use a drink after the night I had. Plus, I'd really like to spend time with you."_

 _There was no way Keelin could say no to that request. All she wanted to do was spend time with Freya as well._

" _I'll make you a deal," Keelin starts. "We can go for drinks, as long you let me give you a full work up tomorrow first thing in the morning."_

" _Well, I don't know if we're far enough into our relationship for you to be giving me a full workup," Freya jokes with a sly smile._

" _Freya," Keelin laughs. "I'm serious."_

" _So was I," Freya jokes. "Fine, it's a deal."_

" _Good," Keelin replies with a smile as the two start walking together._

" _Good," Freya smiles._

 **Present**

Freya wakes up tied to a chair in the middle of a circle of salt.

There are a few witches preparing a ritual.

Freya starts to struggle to break free, alerting the other witches.

"Don't waste your time," the main witch tells her. "It's no use. Even if you were to break free you won't be able to cross the circle."

Freya stops and looks at the man. "Who are you?"

"A loyal follower of the Hollow," the man smiles.

"Wonderful," Freya responds sarcastically. "Another puppet."

"Watch it witch! I can make you feel pain you've never even imagined."

"Somehow I'm not finding that very intimidating. What's the plan here? Lure my siblings to you so that you can resurrect your leader?"

"Not necessary," the man replies with a smile. "I don't need your siblings here to resurrect the Hollow. I've got everything I need, right here."

"Then why take me?"

"Where else am I going to put the Hollow?"

Freya is taken back by the man's words. "What are you talking about? The Hollow was after my niece. She suddenly changed her mind?"

"You'll do just fine. Going after the hybrid's daughter was a mistake. Why put the Hollow into a child when there's a perfectly capable powerful witch right at our hands? You're a Mikaelson first born witch. You've got plenty of power; enough to hold the Hollow."

"This will never work. My siblings will find kill you."

"Your siblings won't be able to find us! And even if they do, you'll already be gone. The Hollow will already be inside of you."

"Then my siblings will get me back! You have no idea what my family is capable of."

"We're well prepared for your family. No one will save you. Besides, we're ready to begin."

 **Paris**

Keelin, Mikael, and Elijah are walking the streets of Paris.

"We don't even know where to start," Keelin says frustrated. She felt helpless. She had no way of finding Freya and she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. The thought of losing Freya made her sick to her stomach. "And now Klaus isn't answering his phone!"

"I knew we couldn't count on the bastard," Mikael responds nonchalantly.

Elijah looks taken back at Mikael's words. "Isn't Klaus your son!?"

"That beast is no son of mine!"

Elijah starts seeing more visions of his past. He starts remembering the torment that Mikael put Klaus through and the constant urge he had to protect his brother. "You were terrible to him, I remember."

"We do not have time to hear about every little memory you remember! We need to find Freya!"

"What a coincidence running into you here," Finn says as he approaches the three. "Father, where is Freya? Niklaus says you are refusing to allow her to return to New Orleans."

"We don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You lost Freya!?"

"She was taken!" Mikael exclaims. "By witches that are working for the Hollow. We need to find her before they put the Hollow inside of her."

"I knew this plan was too dangerous! Now Freya's going to suffer for it!?"

"No!" Keelin exclaims. "We're going to find her! We have to find her!"

"Well, look what we have here," Kol comments as he and Davina approach them. "Isn't this lovely? A family reunion. Now, does someone want to tell me why the hell we can't track Freya?"

"She's being cloaked by followers of the Hollow who want to put the Hollow inside of Freya," Keellin explains quickly. She was getting tired of having to explain this over and over again. Too many family members kept showing up. But, on the plus side it was more people that could help find Freya.

Suddenly Elijah and Kol fall to their knees in pain as their eyes start glowing blue. "What is happening!?" Elijah asks in pain.

"They must be starting the spell," Davina says.

"They're drawing the Hollow out of them," Finn adds. "Which means they're drawing Freya out of her body."

"No," Keelin says quietly to herself. _No! This can't be happening! We just got started! How can I be losing her already!?_

"No!" Mikael yells. "Fight it! Don't let it leave your body!"

"We can't control it!" Kol yells out in pain. "I can feel it leaving my body."

Keelin can't hear anything any of the Mikaelson's are saying anymore. She's stuck in her own thoughts as a tear rolls down her face. Memories of her and Freya.

 _You are the reason I wanted to stay in New Orleans. Freya. You make me feel understood, known. And there is always going to be a spell to do or an enemy to fight but when that is all finished you deserve someone who gets you._

 _What is it you feel about me Freya Mikaelson?_

 _I am not going anywhere. Julie and Juliet, all the way._

 **Thanks for reading! I promise to have the next chapter up in the next 8 hours! Sorry I'm leaving you with a bit of angst!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was given an idea for a flashback by** **eden shiena ugaddan. I always like to give credit for ideas! If you guys have any other ideas for flashbacks or anything else you'd like to read, please ask. I'll definitely try to write it in to the story, or do a one-shot or something if it doesn't go with this story.**

 _Freya and Keelin were on their way to Austin, Texas. Keelin was moving her things to New Orleans._

 _Keelin was driving and Freya was trying to find some decent music on the radio._

" _Some of the music of this era is just so terrible," Freya comments. "It's like it gets worse and worse."_

" _I'll have to agree with you on that one. Some of it is awful."_

" _Hey, are you sure you don't want me to drive again? We were supposed to switch over a half hour ago."_

" _No!" Keelin responds sternly. "You are not driving again, at least not today. Maybe tomorrow on the way back after we've both gotten some sleep. You get some serious road rage!"_

" _We were in the left lane Keelin. Even I know that when you're in the left lane, you're supposed to drive fast."_

" _That does not mean you get to use your magic to move another car into another lane!"_

 _Freya rolls her eyes as she finally settles on a radio station._

 _An hour later the two women are walking into Keelin's apartment. They had already stopped to eat dinner before they got to the apartment._

" _This is cute," Freya comments._

" _It's alright," Keelin replies. "I never really cared about decorating too much since I was usually at the hospital so much."_

" _I think it's great!" Freya replies._

" _Alright so I figured we could get some sleep and then get up early to pack everything up," Keelin suggests._

" _Yeah, sleep sounds amazing after being trapped in that car for practically eight hours."_

" _Yeah, being trapped does suck doesn't it," Keelin jokes._

 _Freya could tell what Keelin was hinting at. She had trapped her for much longer than eight hours. She knew Keelin meant her words as a joke, but she didn't find any humor in it. She felt ashamed._

" _Hey, I'm sorry that was a bad joke," Keelin responds after she sees the look of despair and guilt on Freya's face._

" _No, please don't apologize," Freya stops Keelin. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for that."_

" _And I can't tell you enough that I forgive you," Keelin responds as she holds Freya's hands in her own. "I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't. I know that what you did was for your family. You didn't have a choice."_

" _But I did," Freya interrupts Keelin. "I could have chosen to see you as a person instead of as a way to save my family."_

" _Freya, I forgive you. I wish you would too."_

" _I do but that doesn't mean I forget what I did to you."_

" _Tell you what, you can make it up to me with one of your amazing kisses," Keelin smiles._

 _Freya smiles as she leans in and kisses Keelin tenderly._

" _Do you want dibs on the shower first?" Keelin asks. Keelin wouldn't mind showering together, but she knew she and Freya weren't there yet in their relationship. She didn't want to move too fast._

" _Aren't you the sweetest girlfriend ever?" Freya says with a smile. "No, you should go first; after all you did the most driving today, not my choice by the way."_

' _Girlfriend?' Keelin thought to herself._

" _What did you say?" Keelin asks._

" _That you're very controlling in a car," Freya jokes._

" _No, you called me your girlfriend."_

 _Freya was dumbfounded. She didn't even mean to call Keelin her girlfriend. It just came out. That's what she was to her though, right? Then again, she had never asked Keelin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that you were my girlfriend. It's just that that's what this feels like."_

 _Keelin kisses Freya passionately. "Don't apologize! I love that you called me your girlfriend."_

" _So, you're my girlfriend then?" Freya clarifies._

" _You bet I am Miss Mikaelson," Keelin smiles._

 **Present**

 **Back in New Orleans**

Rebekah, Marcel, and Klaus are in the courtyard of the compound.

Keelin, Mikael, Kol, Davina, Elijah, and Finn come in through the front entrance. It had been over eight hours since the Hollow had been ripped from the siblings and put into Freya. They knew that now that the Hollow had taken over Freya, she would be returning to New Orleans to finish what she started.

Everyone looked defeated. They still had hope that they would be able to pull the Hollow from Freya's body, but they knew that Freya was running out of time.

"Still no word from mother?" Finn asks Klaus.

"Finn, when are you going to accept that our mother is a double crossing miserable excuse for a mother?" Kol asks angrily. "She never had good intentions."

"And now the Hollow has Freya," Klaus states solemnly.

Klaus and Keelin look at each other. Klaus could see the torment on Keelin's face. It was the familiar torment he felt when he lost Camille. "Keelin, we will save Freya. She's strong. She won't give up."

"How are we to do that without Vincent?" Rebekah asks. "He was the one that was able to draw the Hollow out of Hope."

"Maybe Davina could do it?" Kol asks.

"It'll require more magic than your girlfriend possesses," Finn comments. "We need to find mother and Dahlia."

"Something tells me finding Freya will lead us to our mother and our dear aunt," Klaus states. "They're looking for her, so we have to find Freya first."

"The Hollow!" Keelin speaks up for the first time. "Finding the Hollow! Freya's not Freya anymore!"

Keelin was starting to lose all hope. She didn't want to get her hopes up and then have them smashed to pieces. She felt like she already lost Freya. She couldn't stand the thought of Freya out there, alone and scared in the darkness. She didn't know how all of this happened. A few days ago she and Freya were happy, yeah they had their problems with the Mikaelson's being separated, but they were together.

"You're right," Klaus agrees. "But Freya is still out there. Which means we still have a chance to reunite her with her body. We can't give up hope, not yet."

"If Freya is still out there," Davina starts, "why can't we just make contact with her?"

"Could you do that?" Keelin asks.

"I don't know. But I can try. And if we can contact her we can at least tell her not to stop fighting."

"What about Freya's pendant?" Finn asks. "Maybe we can get Hope to put her inside of it. At least that way we know she's still alive, it could buy us time."

"The pendant was destroyed," Klaus states.

"I just got a text from Vincent," Marcel announces. "They have Freya."

"Where!?" Mikael asks immediately.

"The cemetery," Marcel replies but holds back on telling them the rest.

"What is it?" Klaus asks.

"Your mother and Dahlia linked Freya to the Hollow. They're going to sacrifice Freya in order to kill the Hollow."

"No, mother wouldn't do that to Freya," Finn states in surprise. "Not after everything that she did. She said she wanted to make it up to Freya."

"Our mother's a liar!" Kol yells.

"That bitch would sacrifice her own daughter like nothing," Rebekah states lividly. "She's done it before."

"Apparently Vincent is supposed to resurrect Freya and all of you guys after the sacrifice is complete and the Hollow is dead. Only thing is, he doesn't think it will work."

"I will find her and kill her," Mikael states angrily.

"She's still linked to Freya," Keelin reminds Mikael.

"Either way, you might want to do something fast. They're getting started."

"No!" Keelin exclaims. "No, we can't let that bitch kill Freya!"

"And we won't," Mikael states calmly. "We will get Freya back and when she is unlinked from the four of us I will end Esther myself once and for all."

"For once I might actually have to agree with you, father," Klaus comments, "I'd be happy to help. Let's go get her!"

Everyone leaves the compound.

 **At the Cemetery**

"Maybe you should wait," Vincent tries to stall. "You guys don't really know this is going to work. You're taking a big risk!"

"This will work," Dahlia says as she and Esther hold hands over Freya's sleeping body. "As long as you follow through with your part."

"This is the only way, Vincent," Esther states solemnly. Truth be told Esther hated herself for sacrificing her child, again. She wanted to form a relationship with Freya, but she knew the only way for them to do that was if they got rid of the Hollow.

Esther and Dahlia start to chant.

Vincent looks on in concern. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop them. He just hoped the Mikaelson's would get there in time.

"Mother!" Klaus yells.

"Keep chanting," Esther tells Dahlia.

The entire group is outside of the tomb that Dahlia, Esther, Freya and Vincent are in.

Keelin tries to storm in, but can't. "We can't get in!"

"It's spelled!" Finn yells. "Mother, you can't do this! What if Vincent is unable to bring her back!?"

"He will," Esther declares in between chants.

Dahlia holds out a dagger.

"Vincent, please," Keelin calls out. "You have to stop them!"

"I can't," Vincent replies sorrowfully. "The ancestors won't let me!"

"If you do not stop my mother the ancestors will be the least of your concerns," Klaus yells.

"Esther!" Mikael yells in rage. "I will make you suffer unimaginably! You and your sister will never know peace again!"

"She's your daughter you miserable bitch!" Rebekah yells. "How could you do this to Freya again!?"

Dahlia holds up the dagger over Freya's heart.

Keelin couldn't take her eyes from Freya's sleeping body. She knew that right now she was possessed by the Hollow, but she was still inside of the woman that she loved.

"I am begging you," Keelin cries out. "Please don't do this!"

Dahlia stabs the dagger through Freya's heart.

"No!" Keelin yells in anguish.

There was nothing any of them could do except watch as Freya died. Mikael, Finn, Esther, and Dahlia quickly showed signs of the same wound.

"Freya," Mikael cries out as he falls to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth.

Mikael, Finn, Esther, and Dahlia all fall to the ground, dead. The barrier to the tomb goes down.

Keelin runs forward and caresses her cheek gently. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do. CPR wouldn't get her heart pumping this time.

"This can't be happening again," Keelin cries.

Klaus looks away from Freya and Keelin and walks over to Vincent.

"What are you waiting for? It's time to bring my sister back to life."

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't hate me! I promise you guys will like where this is headed. I just have to get there with some angst in between. It's the Originals, could you really expect anything different?**


	13. Chapter 13

" _Keelin," Klaus says as he enters the dining hall. "May I have a word with you?"_

" _Yeah, of course."_

" _You seem like a very nice person Keelin."_

" _Well, thanks."_

" _I mean you have to be if you're willing to befriend and then start dating the woman who held you captive. And while I'm glad that you put a spark in my sister's eyes that's never been there, I do have some concerns. We have yet to have a little chat."_

" _A little chat?"_

" _Yes! About your intentions with my sister."_

" _Shouldn't I be voicing my intentions for your sister with her?"_

" _I am Freya's brother and as such it is my duty to protect her."_

" _You don't need to protect her from me. Besides I'm pretty sure Freya can protect herself."_

" _I have no doubt, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't instill at least a little bit of fear into my sister's suitors?" Klaus asks with a smile._

" _I'm supposed to fear you?"_

" _Most people do," Klaus replies._

" _I don't know, but you don't seem that scary to me."_

" _Beg your pardon?"_

" _Oddly enough, you seem kind of nice."_

" _You think I'm nice?" Klaus asks in shock. "Do you have any idea the things I have done?"_

" _I said kind of. I know you're this ruthless vampire werewolf hybrid, but I guess I've gotten to see a side of you that your enemies don't. The side of you that would do anything for his little girl. The side that would threaten a person to protect his sister," Keelin finishes with a mocking smile._

 _Klaus looks at Keelin with a perplexed look. "Perhaps I should be instilling fear into my sister instead."_

" _Why would you do that?"_

" _To ensure that she doesn't do anything to scare you off," Klaus says with a smile. "I like you Keelin. It's rare that I like any of the suitors my sisters bring home. You can ask Rebekah, I've killed quite a few of hers in the past. But, there's something about you that intrigues me. I can see why Freya likes you."_

" _Um, thanks, I think."_

" _That was indeed a compliment. I approve!"_

" _Klaus, what are you doing?" Freya asks as she enters the room._

" _I was just telling Keelin here that I approve of her relationship with my sister."_

" _How wonderful?" Freya responds sarcastically. "We have the approval of the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson."_

" _Now, Freya, don't be so testy. I'll leave you two to your plans. Keelin, do have my sister home early. And Freya, don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

" _There's not much on that list then is there?" Freya jokes._

 _Klaus leaves the room with a mischievous smile._

" _Your brother likes me, surprise, surprise."_

" _You're a very likable person," Freya says as she kisses Keelin softly._

" _Hey, did Klaus really kill some of the people that Rebekah dated?"_

" _Oh, yeah. He'd probably kill Marcel too if it weren't for the fact that he's practically his son."_

" _Wait, Rebekah dated Marcel?"_

" _Yeah," Freya replies nonchalantly._

" _So you created a weapon to kill your sister's ex-boyfriend? I see more and more similarities between you and Klaus every day."_

" _I hope that's meant to be a compliment," Freya replies with squinted eyes. "Besides, I only intend to use the weapon against Marcel if he tries to kill us."_

" _Your family is so complicated," Keelin sighs._

" _Tell me about it," Freya smiles._

 **Present**

Vincent was working fast to get the ritual ready to resurrect Freya. The ancestors still wanted him to resurrect Esther, Dahlia, Mikael, and Finn as well, which he was trying to find a way out of. For some reason the ancestors were hell bent on bringing them back. There had to be a reason and it couldn't be good.

Freya's body is in the same room that Elijah was being kept in. Keelin is with her.

"I know you're not here anymore. I know that technically this is just your body and I'm honestly not even sure where you really are right now. I hope your still here, with me. I feel like you are. Like you haven't really left."

"I don't think she has," Rebekah says quietly as she stands beside Keelin and looks at Freya. "I think my sister is still here. There's no way she would move on to the afterlife if that meant leaving you behind."

"Or you guys," Keelin smiles. "There's no way she'd leave her younger siblings."

"Maybe, but you mean the world to her now. I have never seen my sister happier than when she is with you. You've put a light back in her."

"She puts that light in me every day that I'm with her. This can't be it, can it?"

"No! Vincent will be able to bring back Freya. The ancestors want it, so it will happen. Freya will come back to you; to all of us."

"I need some help," Vincent interrupts.

 **In the Courtyard**

"So, what our sister is missing?" Kol asks.

"When Freya was sacrificed, the Hollow was in her body and Freya was off in the darkness," Vincent explains. "Because of the way the sacrifice took place, Freya is lost in the darkness experiencing all of her memories and thoughts over and over again, most of them probably dark."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Klaus asks. "Pull her from this never ending loop of darkness!"

"It's not that simple."

"It never is," Rebekah comments.

"Trying to resurrect Freya at this point wouldn't work. She's not in the afterlife. Her soul never moved on to the witch purgatory, which means I can't perform the spell to resurrect her body."

"Okay," Keelin says. "So how do we get her back then?"

"In order for me to perform the resurrection spell Freya needs to come to terms with her demons and move on to the afterlife. That's the only way that the spell will be able to reunite Freya's soul with her body. As of right now Freya is avoiding her darkest memories, making it impossible for her to come to terms with them. She'll be stuck there until she does."

"How do we get our sister back, Vincent?" Elijah asks solemnly. More and more of his memories were starting to come back and Elijah was starting to feel guilty for abandoning his family with the burden of bringing their family back together. He felt like he had taken the easy way out and had abandoned his family when they needed him most.

"I'm hoping by sending one of you to her. I can send one of you to where she is, but you'll have to find her. You'll see many of her memories, but you have to find her actual soul. You'll have to find out which one she's currently focusing on."

"Like when I was in the pendant?" Elijah asks.

"Exactly like when you were in the pendant."

"Well, that sounds simple enough," Klaus comments. "The hardest part will be finding out which memory it is that Freya is focusing on."

"No, the hard part is going to be helping Freya to face her demons once you do find her. You'll have to guide her through the memories that haunt her."

"Which one of us should do it?" Elijah asks his siblings. "I'm not sure how much help I would be."

"Keelin should go," Rebekah says. "If anyone can help Freya face her demons, it's you, Keelin."

"What if you're wrong?" Keelin responds.

"She's not," Klaus replies. "You are the love of Freya's life. If you can't get her to come back, there's no way we could. You have to do this Keelin. My sister's life depends on it."

Keelin wasn't sure if the Mikaelson siblings were right. She knew how much Freya loved her and she knew that if she went to Freya it might give Freya the incentive she needs to face her demons, but what if she wasn't able to convince Freya to face the things that hurt her most. Her girlfriend could be very stubborn. Part of Keelin was a little worried about seeing Freya's memories. They had talked about Freya's past before, but they had barely scratched the surface. Still, she had to try anything she could to get Freya back.

"I'll try anything if it means getting Freya back."

"Okay," Vincent begins. "Then let's get started."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just lie in the middle of that circle and I'll take care of the rest."

Keelin lies down in the middle of the circle.

"Just try to clear your mind and concentrate on Freya."

"Don't be too alarmed by what you might see," Klaus warns. "Freya's come a long way from her past."

Vincent begins chanting the spell. Moments later, Keelin feels herself being drawn away from her body and into the darkness.

 **The Darkness**

The first thing Keelin sees is snow. There is snow all around her. Keelin hugs herself as the freezing temperature hits her.

"Please do not do this," Esther pleads.

Keelin turns and sees two young women and two children, a boy and a girl. One of the women is gripping onto the little girl's arm as the other woman gets visibly upset, the little boy holding onto her side.

"You wanted a family!" Dahlia yells. "Fate said otherwise, and so you came to me. And, for a price, I granted your wish. Now, I must collect." Dahlia pulls on Freya's arm.

"When Mikael returns from his journey, I swear…"

"You will tell him Freya grew ill and died!"

"Freya," Keelin says quietly to herself. This was all so surreal. It was one thing for Freya to tell her parts of her past, but to actually see it in front of her was something else. She was amazed to see her girlfriend as a little girl.

"No, Dahlia!" Esther cries.

"You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of plague."

"Sister, please, I cannot give up my child!"

"You've already offered me more than just this one child! Our bargain was for this first-born, and every first-born of each generation that is to come, for as long as your line shall last."

"If you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Your power is nothing against mine! Foolish girl. You knew the bargain you made! And, should you defy me, then I will take all your children. Including little Finn!"

Finn starts crying.

"Even unborn Elijah!"

"No, Dahlia!"

Dahlia angrily picks up Freya and rushes away from them. Freya becomes frightened.

"No!"

"Mommyyyyy!"

"Dahlia! Freya, please!"

"MOMMYYYY!"

Freya continues to scream as Esther breaks down in tears as Dahlia leaves with her.

Tears rolled down Keelin's face. She wanted nothing more than to run forward and save Freya from being torn away from Esther. She couldn't imagine the fear Freya felt. It kind of made her feel bad for Esther; having to watch her daughter being taken away like that.

Keelin was livid. If she didn't hate Dahlia already, she definitely did now.

Someone pulls Keelin aside. Freya

"You shouldn't be here," Freya says frantically. "You have to go, now!"

"Freya!?" Keelin questions. "Is it actually you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Freya responds quickly. "I felt your presence as soon as you arrived! Now, Keelin, you have to go!"

"Freya, I am not going anywhere without you."

"Keelin, I love you; which is why I do not want you to see any of this!"

"Freya, _this_ is all a part of you."

"A part of me I don't want you to have to know exists!"

"But it does exist! And you have to face that if you want to be able to come back to us; to come back to me."

"I can't," Freya cries. "I fought so hard to move past this."

"Yes you can. I'll be with you through it all. Freya, this is all still a part of you. You can't hide from it. That little girl is you."

"No," Freya shakes her head. "I am not that little girl anymore!"

"Yes, you are. Deep down you are and you have to face that. Otherwise I lose you and that is something I am just not willing to accept."

Freya cries silently as she looks down.

"Please, Freya. Let me help you."

"Keelin, I'm afraid of what you might see."

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. I love you Freya. All of you. Not just the good parts, but the bad parts too. All of it together made you who you are and I love who you are so much! Please, let me help you get out of here."

Freya nods her head as Keelin pulls her into a gentle hug.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry I haven't updated all week. I was so busy this week. I couldn't wait to finally update this!**

 _Freya and Keelin are walking back to the bell tower. They had just left the Mikaelson party after Elijah had abruptly brought the party to a violent end._

" _I really am sorry about what happened tonight," Freya apologizes._

" _Don't apologize," Keelin responds. "It wasn't your fault. And if what Elijah said is true, the guy kind of deserved it."_

" _Still, he didn't have to kill him in the middle of the party."_

" _He was sending a message."_

 _Freya nods her head as they continue walking. Freya thought it was amazing how much Keelin got her and her family. It was like nothing they did really surprised Keelin. She wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing or a bad thing, but she loved the fact that Keelin never showed any kind of judgement._

 _Keelin looks at Freya discreetly. "God she looks amazing in that dress," Keelin thought. "No! Stop it! You're friends, just friends!"_

" _Are you okay?" Freya asks after she sees Keelin looking deep in thought._

" _Yeah," Keelin quickly responds. "I'm just really glad that we're friends now."_

" _I am too," Freya replies with a sincere smile._

 _Keelin was finding it hard to imagine leaving New Orleans; leaving Freya. She was hoping maybe there was a way she could stay. After all, she was finished with her residency now. That meant she could work at any hospital she wanted to. Maybe she could find a job in New Orleans and stay close to Freya. She didn't know what there was between her and Freya, but she could tell by the looks they shared with each other that it was more than friendship. She just hoped she wasn't looking into things in the wrong way. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Freya just saw her as a friend and nothing more._

 _Freya and Keelin finally arrive at the bell tower and go upstairs._

" _I'll grab us some wine," Freya says. "Could I get you anything else?"_

" _No, thanks. I'm fine. The wine sounds great though."_

 _Freya smiles as she walks away to grab two glasses of wine._

 _Keelin looks out the window at the view. "Why am I so nervous?" Keelin thought. "It's not like I haven't been hanging out with Freya for the past few weeks. It's that dress! God she looks amazing in that dress! I have to stop! I'm acting like a love struck teenager. But I know I'm not the only one that feels this. I've seen how she looks at me. The way she looked at me when I was going to leave New Orleans. Maybe I'm imagining things, but maybe Freya feels the same way about me too."_

 _Freya stops with the two glasses of wine in her hands. She just stares at Keelin, the moonlight shining on her. "She's beautiful," Freya thought. "I don't know how I could have ever hurt her the way I did. All I know now is that I don't want this to end; ever."_

 **Present**

"By the way, you were an adorable child," Keelin smiles at Freya.

Freya smiles back at Keelin. "I know, it's so weird seeing myself as a little girl."

"Freya, I'm so sorry that happened to you. It's one thing hearing about it. It's a whole other thing to see it happen in front of me."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Freya responds solemnly. "That's not something I wanted."

"Please, stop apologizing. Freya, these are things that happened to you; things that you have to face. That's why I'm here; to help you face them. You're not alone in this. I wish you would realize and accept that."

"I don't want to burden you."

"You, Freya Mikaelson, are never a burden on me! I love you and I want to be there for you. Let me!"

Freya smiles sadly at Keelin. "I'm trying. I really am. It's just so hard when I'm so used to trying to protect everyone. You're included in that now too."

"I know and I am so grateful for that. But I feel like you don't think that you matter sometimes or that you always come second and everyone else is more important than you. Sometimes you need to be protected too Freya. Sometimes you have to be willing to allow us to fight for you. So, please, let's just get through this together so that you can come back to us. We need you alive. I NEED you alive."

"Okay," Freya agrees. "So, what exactly did Vincent say I have to do?"

"You have to come to terms with your demons and face them in order to move on to the afterlife. Then, he'll be able to resurrect you."

"Great! I'm sure there are endless demons that I have to deal with. This is going to take forever."

Keelin thought about that statement for a moment. "You know, does time even pass while we're here? I mean how does time and space work here?"

"Don't try to think about it. It'll just give you a headache."

"I'm pretty sure I've already got one after the last couple of days."

"Hey, at least you weren't ejected from your body and then stabbed through the heart," Freya jokes.

Keelin doesn't look amused.

"Bad joke?" Freya asks sheepishly.

"It was terrible watching Dahlia sacrifice you. I never felt so helpless in my entire life."

"Hey," Freya says as she holds Keelin's hands. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. As soon as I face my past. We're going to be alright. I promise."

 **At the Compound**

Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus are watching Keelin sleep.

"Do you think she's alright?" Rebekah asks no one in particular.

"How the hell should we know?" Kol responds.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. Freya would kill us if we let anything happen to Keelin."

"Nothing will happen to Keelin," Vincent assures them. "If anything goes wrong in there she'll just wake up. Keelin's body is still alive so she has a link to the living world. Freya's isn't, which is why she's lost."

"And whose fault is that?" Kol asks Vincent. "Perhaps the person that tricked us into resurrecting our crazy mother and aunt?"

"Look, I didn't have a choice. This is what the ancestors wanted and since we reinstated the link between me and the ancestors I have to do what they want."

"Even if it puts others at risk?" Elijah asks. "Then again I'm sure you don't care since it put Freya at risk."

"Again, I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!" Elijah exclaims. "You allowed this!"

"Either way, the ancestors got what they wanted. And ultimately so did you guys. The hollow was destroyed and you people get to be the Original family once again!"

"At the cost of our sister!" Elijah exclaims. "Mark my words Vincent, if Keelin is unable to help Freya move on to the afterlife and you are unable to return my sister to life, I will make you pay."

"Elijah, relax," Marcel interrupts. "Something tells me that Freya will be pretty motivated to return to life, especially after talking to Keelin. So, maybe we should cool it with the death threats."

"Marcel is right," Davina agrees. "Love definitely has a way of motivating you to fight to live. Trust me."

Kol smiles at Davina lovingly.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Who would have thought that Kol would be the one brother in a happy, healthy relationship?"

 **The Darkness**

Freya and Keelin appear inside of a small cottage.

"Well, this is cozy," Keelin comments.

"This place is anything but cozy," Freya responds. "This is where we lived."

Five-year old Freya is sitting in the middle of the floor of the cottage as Dahlia makes them porridge. She hums as she makes up a plate of food for Freya. Dahlia brings the plate over to where Freya is seated.

"Eat, Freya, or you'll waste away!" Dahlia says.

"That doesn't look very appetizing," Keelin comments.

"It wasn't. Dahlia was a terrible cook."

Little Freya just looks up at Dahlia in fear, but doesn't move. Frustrated, Dahlia kneels in front of her and grabs her arms to force her to pick up her plate, her voice becoming much sharper and aggressive than before.

"Stubborn child! You need your strength so that I may teach you to use the power that runs strong in our bloodline! That will keep us warm in the cold, give us good health when others fall ill."

Little Freya whimpers and Dahlia shakes her roughly in frustration.

"With that power, we will defeat our enemies."

Keelin starts to look angrier as she watches Dahlia and young Freya.

"Someone needs to shake her around and see how she likes it," Keelin comments angrily.

Freya smiles at Keelin. It was a terrible memory for Freya, but living through it again was bearable with Keelin by her side.

Dahlia's demeanor becomes kinder again and she smiles as she gently caresses Freya's face with her hands.

"We can stay young and beautiful," Dahlia continues.

Little Freya jerks away from her touch, clearly nervous, but Dahlia takes her hands in her own and squeezes them gently.

"You need not be afraid. Together, we will be the strongest witches this world has ever seen."

"I want my mama!" Freya exclaims, scared.

Dahlia looks at young Freya with fake sympathy.

"Your mother didn't want you. She gave you away. This is your home now. I am your only family."

Dahlia cups young Freya's chin with her hand to look in her eyes.

"And there is no greater strength than family."

Young Freya looks at Dahlia with wide eyes and remains silent.

"You know that's not true right?" Keelin asks Freya. "From what I've seen, Esther did want you. She didn't give you away by choice."

"She didn't choose to fight for me either," Freya responds. "She knew I was out there, with Dahlia, and she just moved on. I love my siblings, I do. But she chose to just continue her family and completely forgot about me. I was replaceable."

"No! You are not replaceable Freya. I can't understand what your mother did, but I don't think she wanted to give you away. I think she regretted making that deal with Dahlia. I mean how could she not. You looked like such a sweet and adorable little girl. Do you really think it didn't kill her to watch you dragged away?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now."

"It kind of does if it's something you're still carrying around with you. Before Dahlia came, were you happy?"

Freya looks Keelin in the eyes and smiles sadly.

Freya and Keelin flash to another memory. They find themselves in another small cottage.

Young Finn runs towards Mikael and hugs his legs as Mikael rubs his head affectionately.

Young Freya's face lights up as she rushes towards Mikael, jumping into his arms as he lifts her up to hug her.

"You look so happy," Keelin smiles.

"I was happy," Freya smiles. "We all were. I remember my father being amazing."

"It looks like you were his pride and joy. They really love you."

"He did anyway."

"Freya, your mother does too. Esther just… well she's a bit psychotic at times."

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot psychotic. But, I still think Esther loves you very much, just in her own way."

Freya stays quiet for a moment. "I think you're right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Keelin asks.

Freya rolls her eyes and smiles. "I said I think you are right."

"Can you say that again please?"

"Keelin," Freya laughs.

"There we go," Keelin smiles. "I knew I could get you to laugh. God, I was so worried I would never hear that laugh again."

"I know. It's okay. I'm right here and I'm going to be fine."

"You will be, once we face the rest of these memories."

Freya and Keelin flash to another memory. They find themselves in the woods where it's snowing.

"Your memories are so cold!" Keelin exclaims as she hugs herself.

Freya and Keelin see a pregnant Freya and Mathias walking together through the woods.

Keelin is shocked at seeing Freya pregnant. As far as she knew she had never had any children. Or at least Freya had never mentioned having a child.

Freya instantly knows which memory they're seeing now.

"No!" Freya exclaims.

"Freya, it's okay."

"No! It's not okay! I won't relive this memory Keelin! I can't!"

 **Thanks for reading! I'll definitely try to update again tomorrow!**

 **I still have a lot more memories I plan to write into the story, but are there any that you guys specifically want to read?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate all feedback that you guys give me!**

 _Elijah and Klaus are seated in the study of the compound._

 _Freya comes in carefully, assessing the mood of both of her brothers._

" _What are you both up to?" Freya asks carefully, a bit nervous._

" _Nothing in particular," Elijah answers. "We were just discussing ways to defeat the Hollow, as usual."_

" _What's got your knickers in a knot sister?" Klaus asks with a sly smile._

" _Excuse me?" Freya responds._

" _Well, you seem nervous about something; antsier than your usual self. Something is wrong."_

" _I wouldn't use the word wrong, per say."_

" _But you do wish to tell us something?" Elijah asks._

 _Freya is hesitant at first. "Yes, I do."_

" _Am I perceptive or what?" Klaus boasts. "You see how far we've come, dear sister. I know you so well now!"_

 _Elijah smiles at Klaus' antics and then turns to Freya. "Sister, what do you wish to tell us?"_

" _I'm seeing someone."_

 _Klaus gasps. "A gentleman suitor? Well, where is this fellow? We should meet him."_

" _He's not a he," Freya says carefully._

" _Beg your pardon?" Elijah asks, confused._

" _He's a she. I'm seeing Keelin," Freya admits._

 _Elijah and Klaus stay silent for a moment. A moment far too long for Freya to endure._

" _Say something," Freya orders. "Anything."_

 _Elijah and Klaus share a look and then turn back to Freya._

 _Elijah is the first to react. He comes over to Freya and gives her kiss on the cheek. "I think that's wonderful, sister."_

" _Does Keelin make you happy, Freya?" Klaus asks seriously._

" _Yes," Freya responds sincerely. "She makes me very happy."_

" _Well, then, that's all that matters to me. Now, I do think Keelin and I should still have a little chat though. Wolf to wolf/vampire."_

" _No, Klaus, that's not necessary."_

" _Now, now, Freya," Elijah interrupts jokingly. "Klaus and myself have a duty as your brothers to ensure that Keelin's intentions are nothing but honorable."_

" _Trust me, that won't be necessary."_

" _Don't worry Freya," Klaus states as he puts an arm around her shoulder. "I won't scare her, too much."_

 **Present**

Klaus is sitting in the study of the compound drinking a glass of scotch.

"I wondered where you went off to," Rebekah states as she grabs a glass and pours herself her own glass of scotch. "I should have known."

Klaus smiles at Rebekah, but she can tell there's something troubling on his mind.

"What is it?" Rebekah asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell when something is bothering you Nik."

"Our sister is currently dead and our only hope of bringing her back is putting our trust in a man who is being used by a group of dead witches. Are you not bothered by that?"

"Of course I am! But, it's something else. I can tell, so on with it."

Klaus sighs as he looks at his glass in front of him. "Do you think I should ask Hayley to bring Hope back to New Orleans?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until you knew it was safe for her to return?"

"I do. But, what if she's the key to bringing Freya back without bringing back our dastardly family?"

"Is that a risk you're willing to take? Don't get me wrong I would love to bring back Freya without bringing back Mikael, Esther, Dahlia and Finn, but not if it risks putting Hope in danger."

"She's right," Elijah states as he enters the study. "And I think Freya would agree."

"Well, well, am I to assume you've gotten all of your memories back?" Klaus asks.

"Practically," Elijah smiles. "There's still some haziness. But, I'm already itching to return to some proper clothing."

"There's the brother we all know and love," Rebekah states with a smile.

"I do think we should keep Hope as far away as possible," Elijah continues. "When Freya is resurrected, and she will be, Dahlia, Esther, Mikael, and Finn will be as well. Dahlia has made her intentions quite clear in the past as well as our mother. She should stay away until we find a way to rid the world of our treacherous family."

"A task easier said than done," Klaus states.

Silence engulfs the room as the three siblings find solace in the silence.

"How long do you think it will take for Freya to face her demons?" Rebekah wonders out loud.

"I suppose that's up to Freya," Elijah answers. "All I know is there are no shortage of demons where this family is concerned."

"Freya has many," Klaus responds. "It could take some time. I only hope when she awakens she isn't angry with us for sending Keelin into the darkness to find her."

"Why would she be angry?" Rebekah asks. "Keelin is the love of Freya's life. I'm sure she was thrilled to see her."

"Yes, but there are many memories that I'm sure Freya would rather not disclose to Keelin. Certain things that I'm sure she hasn't had the opportunity to share yet."

"Care to elaborate?" Elijah asks.

Klaus sighs. "Let's just say our sister has had another love of her life once before."

 **The Darkness**

"Freya, it's going to be okay," Keelin tries to assure Freya.

"I can't do this, Keelin."

"You can! I'm right here with you. You're not alone. You can do this. WE can do this."

"You don't understand. I can't watch this happen; not again."

Dahlia appears.

"No!" Freya cries.

Mathias stops suddenly. Freya stops alongside him. Blood starts pouring from his eyes and nose. Freya holds Mathias as she cries and he falls to the ground, suffering.

Freya cries softly as she and Keelin watch the scene unfolding before their eyes.

After a moment, Mathias, Freya and Dahlia disappear.

Keelin and Freya stay silent, both still crying.

Keelin didn't want to push Freya, but she had to know. "Freya, what happened to the baby?" Keelin asks carefully.

Freya cries and looks down as they flash to another memory.

Freya is searching through vials of potions. She finally comes to the one she was so desperate for. She quickly drinks the potion as Dahlia comes running in.

Dahlia sees what Freya has done and looks at her with shock.

"I gave you everything! You dare to take what is mine?"

Freya falls to the ground.

"I wanted to die," Freya tells Keelin. "I wanted to be free of her torment."

Keelin is devastated that Freya had once found herself so unhappy that she would rather die. The world would have lost someone truly special had she stayed dead.

"But, you didn't die. How?"

They flash to the next memory.

Freya awakens with a gasp for air as she looks around her surroundings in shock. "How could this be? How am I alive?"

Dahlia is sitting at her bedside. "The spell that sealed our magic sleep guards us from all forms of harm.

Freya stands to her feet and gapes at Dahlia in horror.

"But the spell…did not protect everyone."

Freya gasps and looks down at her stomach, which is no longer swollen from pregnancy. When she realizes that she lost the baby, she begins to break down in sobs.

"My baby!" Freya cries.

Freya's knees give out and she falls to her bed, where Dahlia takes Freya in her arms and begins soothingly running her fingers through her hair.

"There, there. There, there. I will forgive you for this…eventually. But, you never forget—there is no escape from me. Not. Even. Death."

Freya hysterically looks away from her memory.

"Freya, it's okay," Keelin tries.

"No it's not Keelin! How could you say that? It will never be okay! Don't you see? I murdered my own son!"

"No! You did not mean for that to happen Freya!"

"It doesn't matter if I meant for it to happen! It still happened. I drank the poison that killed my baby. His death was because of me. Mathias' death was because of me! Everyone I love dies, Keelin!"

"Freya…"

"That's why I spend every day afraid that I'm going to lose you Keelin! I can't lose you too! I can't!"

"Freya! Hey, you have to calm down and take a breath."

Freya tries to do what Keelin tells her to.

"You are not going to lose me, Freya. What happened was not your fault. You were in a terrible situation and you were grieving a person you were in love with. You did not mean for your son to die."

"They're dead because of me," Freya cries.

Keelin's heart breaks at the sound of the desperation in Freya's voice. She wanted to take Freya's pain away. She just didn't know how.

"Freya, your aunt is responsible for their deaths. Not you. You tried to save Mathias and your baby from her. You tried to protect them."

"I didn't try hard enough!"

"Yes, you did! There's a reason you were so afraid of your aunt. She's a powerful witch and she would have stopped at nothing. You did the best you could to protect them."

Freya continues sobbing. Keelin pulls Freya into her arms and holds her tight. Keelin didn't know how, but she was going to make Dahlia pay. One way or another that witch would pay for what she did to Freya.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So I'm planning to either do another fanfic or just do a flash forward in this one at some point. Kind of like the time jump for Season 5, although I'll probably make it a smaller time jump. I still have quite a few chapters for this story though so it'll be a little while before that happens. What do you guys think? Would that be something anyone would be interested in?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, favorites and follows!**

 _Freya had woken up on the floor of the compound. She had a raging headache, but the first thought that came to mind was Keelin._

" _Keelin!" Freya calls out quietly._

 _Freya rises to her feet and rushes toward her bedroom. Of course she wanted to check on her family and see what damage the Hollow had done, but she had to make sure Keelin was alright. What if the Hollow had somehow found a way through her barrier spell and hurt the wolf?_

 _Freya breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Keelin sleeping peacefully on her bed._

 _Now that she knew the wolf was okay, she needed to make sure her family was alright._

" _Keelin!" Freya calls loudly as she shakes the wolf awake. "Keelin, wake up!"_

 _Keelin jolts awake with a startled look._

" _Freya!? What happened?"_

" _We have to go," Freya replies quickly. "I have to check on my family."_

" _Wait, did you already fight the Hollow?"_

" _Yes and she knocked me out, now come on."_

" _Dammit Freya!" Keelin exclaimed loudly, in anger, surprising Freya in the process. "You could have been killed!"_

" _Keelin…"_

" _No! No, Freya! This isn't going to work if you're going to keep taking away choices from me. We are in this together. I don't need you to protect me by locking me away in your room. We're together, which means we fight our battles together."_

 _Tears escape Freya's eyes, making Keelin's reserve soften considerably. She hadn't meant to make Freya cry, she just really needed to get Freya to see her point and allow her to fight alongside her._

" _I'm sorry," Freya says quietly._

" _Freya, I understand why you want to protect me, because it's exactly how I feel about you. I want to protect you from all of the monsters out there. But, you're not allowing me to. We can protect each other. You could have died today. Do you know how I would have felt if I woke up and found out you died while I was up here, SLEEPING, unable to help you?"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _I know you are," Keelin says quickly as she pulls Freya into a hug. "But, I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to allow me to be by your side. Please, you have to allow me to be there for you too. You can't keep hauling me away whenever danger strikes."_

" _I know. I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt fighting my battles."_

" _They're not just your battles anymore, honey. They're OUR battles."_

 _Freya nods her head as she hugs Keelin tightly._

" _Now, let's go deal with whatever's out there, together," Keelin says gently._

 **Present—The Afterlife**

"This is just wonderful," Dahlia states sarcastically. "I knew this plan wouldn't work."

"It will work," Esther responds. "You must have patience."

"I knew we shouldn't have sacrificed Freya whilst the Hollow was inside her. Now, she'll be lost in the darkness forever and we'll be stuck here."

"And whose fault is that?" Finn asks. "How could you?"

"Finn, you must understand," Esther tries.

"No! I cannot understand how you could sacrifice Freya again!"

"It's because she's evil," Mikael states calmly. "All she cares about is her own motivation for self-preservation."

"I care for our children! That's why I've done all of this! To give us the opportunity to be a family once more. To know my grandchild. To get to know my daughter."

"Mother, please. Do you really think we'll ever be a happy family? Too much has happened."

"I realize that. But, I have to at least try."

"You're assuming Freya will find her way out of the darkness," Dahlia interrupts. "Need I remind you that Freya has an enormous amount of darkness within herself alone?"

"That may be so, but Keelin's managed to bring about some light in Freya," Finn comments.

"What do we know about this Keelin?" Dahlia asks curiously.

"Enough to know that she'll fight to save my daughter," Mikael answers. "That's good enough for me."

 **The Darkness**

Keelin pulls back from the hug so that she can cup Freya's cheeks in her hands. She wipes away Freya's tears with her thumbs. "Freya, you have got to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Everything can't always fall on you. You can't take that on yourself."

"Keelin, a lot of these things were my fault…"

"No! They were not! This all started when Dahlia took you! Don't you see that!? You saw how happy you were when you were with your family. She stole that from you. That's what started this whole thing. She set everything in motion that destroyed your family."

Freya looks down, not completely convinced.

"Freya, I think the only way you're ever going to truly move on is if you confront them. You have to talk to Dahlia and your mother. But, the only way for you to be able to do that is if you move on from this. You have to accept that this wasn't your fault. Your baby's death was not your fault. It was tragic, but you were saving him from the same fate as you. It wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself."

Freya cries silently as Keelin hugs her.

Suddenly they both glow into a bright light and vanish.

 **The Compound**

Keelin gasps as she opens her eyes and sits up.

"Freya!?"

"Hey, it's okay," Vincent says as he enters the circle. "You're back."

"What happened?" Kol asks. "Did you find Freya?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened."

"Well, you probably helped Freya move on to the afterlife," Vincent says. "Once you did that, your link to the Darkness was broken and the spell ended."

"So, where's Freya now?" Keelin asks worried.

"Probably the witch purgatory," Kol says. "Which means you should be able to bring my sister back to life now."

"Well, then," Klaus says as he, Rebekah, and Elijah enter. "What are you waiting for?"

 **The Afterlife**

Freya appears in the compound, but it's different. It's darker, colder.

"Keelin?"

"She's not here," Finn says.

Freya turns to see Finn, Mikael, Esther, and Dahlia.

"Though, you should be glad about that," Finn says with a smile.

"Where are we?"

"The afterlife, or hell," Dahlia says.

"This is the afterlife?" Freya asks in disappointment. "I thought it would be more a little more, warm."

"This is purgatory," Esther assures Freya. "This is where you go when you've still got unfinished tasks in life. It's the in between stage to the true afterlife."

"What about Keelin?" Freya asks concerned.

"Not to worry," Finn says. "When you left the darkness, so did Keelin. She would have just woken up."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sister," Finn smiles.

Esther takes a step toward Freya. "Freya, I'm so…"

"Stay away from me!" Freya says venomously.

"You must let me explain!"

"Explain!? How you used me? Sacrificed me, again!?"

"I did it so that our family would be reunited," Esther says. "So that we could be together again and live out our lives as a family, something we never had the chance to do."

"Because you gave me away, like I was nothing. Like I was worthless!"

"You can't blame your mother for my doings," Dahlia intervenes. "I came for you as payment."

"I was not your child!" Freya yells. "I was her child and she didn't even try to fight for me. And you!" Freya points at Dahlia as tears flow freely from her eyes. "Why did you have to be so cruel!? You had my power, you had me, all you had to do was treat me with a semblance of kindness and love! Why was that so impossible for you to do!?"

"I had already given up on loving anyone after I lost your mother," Dahlia states sincerely. "The pain I felt in my heart when I had to watch your mother walk away was so immense that I swore I would never feel that pain again. So I swore I would never love anyone else as I loved your mother."

"So I had to suffer for my mother's betrayal!?"

"It was not my intention to make you suffer. Deep down, I truly did want to make you my family. But, the want for power took over. The need for revenge against your mother, took over my entire being. I wanted to make her feel as I felt."

"And she did. I felt that pain the day I saw you torn away from me."

"Say what you will about Niklaus, that he's a monster, an abomination, but he would lay down his life for Hope! He would suffer unimaginable pain if it meant protecting and keeping his child. If anyone is a monster, it's you, mother."

Esther didn't have a response. There was no response. Freya was right. For all intents and purposes, she was a monster. She had betrayed her own children, time and time again. All of them, Freya being the first.

"You're right," Esther concedes. "I have behaved like a monster and I haven't been the mother you've all deserved. But, you have to understand that when I lost you, Freya, a piece of my heart was taken. A piece that I have never been able to get back. It hardened me. And then when Henrik was killed, any humanity that I had left was shattered. I became obsessed with protecting the children I had left. So obsessed that I failed to see the harm I was doing to them by making them vampires. Then, it was too late and the only way I felt that I could fix my mistakes was by killing my own children. So, you're right Freya. I am a monster; more of a monster than all of my children put together."

Freya takes a shaky breath. It was so exhausting carrying around so much anger for Esther and Dahlia. She wanted to let it go, she just didn't know how. The damage felt irreparable.

"The only reason I didn't fight for you is because of my cowardice thinking. I barely survived losing you; I couldn't bear the thought of losing all of my children. Freya, not a single day went by where I didn't think of you, yearn for you; feel immense guilt for not fighting for you. That is why I wanted to come back. To mend my relationship with my children; ALL of my children. I will spend the rest of my days trying every possible way I can to show you how much I love you and how truly sorry I am."

Freya's reserve was starting to shatter. As much as she distrusted the woman in front of her, a part of her always wanted to know Esther as the mother she once knew and loved long ago.

"I hated you for so long; I feel like a part of me still does. But, if Vincent is successful in bringing us back to life, perhaps with time, that will go away. I'm not saying I forgive you for everything, but in time I think I will."

Esther smiles with tears in her eyes, hoping that this would be it. She hoped she would truly get her family back; her WHOLE family.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, favorites and follows! Unfortunately, this chapter is kind of short.**

 _Freya is sitting in the study, mindlessly flipping through one of her mother's old grimoires. She just couldn't get herself to concentrate._

 _Hope and Hayley had left less than an hour ago and Freya was already missing them more than she could imagine. She needed her family back. The compound didn't feel the same without them. It felt eerie knowing that the entire place was empty._

 _Keelin comes into the study and looks at the witch with concern. "Looking through one of Ether's grimoires?"_

" _Yeah," Freya responds quietly._

" _Any luck?"_

" _No," Freya sighs, sounding so defeated._

" _Freya, it's barely been an hour since they left. You have to give it time. You will find a way to bring your family back together; I know it."_

" _But that's the thing Keelin. You don't know that. What if I can't bring my family back together? What if we're never together again?"_

" _Freya, you're practically the most powerful witch alive. Well, almost. Anyway, my point is if anyone can find a way to fix this, it's you. Not to mention the love that you have for your family is so epic. If anything can motivate someone to do the impossible, it's definitely love."_

" _I just feel so hopeless. I can't even concentrate on what I'm trying to find; though I have no idea what that might be. I don't even know where to start."_

" _You can start by taking a break."_

" _I can't…"_

" _Yes! You can! You've been working yourself to death the past few days. It's time you take a little bit of time to regroup."_

" _I don't have time to regroup."_

" _Freya, this is unhealthy! You have to take care of yourself. You're not going to do your family any good if you die from exhaustion."_

" _I'll be fine, Keelin."_

" _Yes, you will be, because you and I are going to go out to have an amazing dinner together," Keelin says as she slowly closes the grimoire Freya was reading._

" _I don't really feel like being around people right now, Keelin."_

" _Okay! We can get take out and stay in tonight."_

" _I don't really like take out," Freya says quietly._

" _Freya!" Keelin exclaims._

" _What?" Freya asks innocently._

 _Keelin, in response, just stares at Freya sternly._

" _Alright, fine. I guess Chinese would be okay, even though I'm not really hungry."_

" _Chinese it is! I'll order for delivery, we'll eat, maybe watch a movie, and then maybe we can have dessert."_

" _What's for dessert?"_

" _You," Keelin replies seductively._

" _Keelin," Freya blushes._

" _I'm serious," Keelin says as she slowly straddles Freya's lap. "I am going to do everything I can to keep your mind off of your family."_

" _You're doing really well so far," Freya says as Keelin kisses her softly. "I'm sorry."_

" _For what?" Keelin asks stunned._

" _For being a bad girlfriend."_

" _Never once have you been a bad girlfriend, Freya."_

" _Yes I have."_

" _How so?"_

" _By constantly only thinking about my problems."_

" _You're worried about your family, honey. They're important to you. That's completely understandable."_

" _Yeah, but they're not the only ones in my life anymore. You're important to me too." Freya pauses to look into Keelin's deep brown eyes. "I love you."_

 _Keelin smiles lovingly at Freya. "I love you too." Keelin kisses Freya, slowly at first, but that quickly becomes more and more passionate._

 _Freya grabs at the hem of Keelin's shirt and raises it so that she can have some skin to skin contact. She needs to feel close to Keelin right now, in any way that she can._

" _How about we have dessert before dinner tonight?" Keelin asks breathless._

" _Fine by me," Freya breathes out before crashing her lips against Keelin's._

 **Present—The Compound**

Vincent is getting ready to perform the resurrection spell. He's just putting together the finishing touches on the ritual.

Keelin looks distant as she stares at Freya's body. She didn't look like her Freya. Her Freya was strong, so full of life. This wasn't Freya. Freya was somewhere else right now, hopefully fighting to come back to her.

Keelin had learned so much about the witch. She was still processing a lot of it, but right now she just wanted Freya to be alive again. She just wanted her to open her eyes.

"Keelin," Klaus says quietly as he approaches her.

"Yeah?" Keelin answers, still distant.

"I imagine you've seen quite a lot of my sister's past."

"A LOT," Keelin responds with emphasis.

"I had a similar experience myself. I just thought you should know, my sister has come a long way since those days."

"She's been through a lot of terrible things," Keelin says, looking Klaus right in the eyes.

"She has. But, all of those things have made her the strong person that she is."

"She's been putting her past aside for so long. What if reliving it is too much for her?"

"Then you'll be there. We all will be. But, don't underestimate Freya. She's a MIKAELSON. She's a survivor! She'll come back from this." Klaus smiles at Keelin, to which Keelin smiles back.

"You know, you and Freya are a lot alike," Keelin states. "You both can be really ruthless, but you can both also be extremely caring and kind."

"Caring and kind? Not usually the terms that comes to people's minds when they hear the name Klaus Mikaelson."

"That's because most people don't know that side of you. But I've gotten to know that side of you. Freya is lucky to have a brother like you. You're all lucky to have each other."

"That's where you're wrong. I haven't always been the best brother. But, Freya, she's always been an amazing sister; even when we were apart. We're lucky to have HER."

"We all are," Keelin smiles.

"Okay, everything is ready," Vincent says. "We can get started."

 **The Afterlife**

"This witch is surely taking his time in resurrecting us," Dahlia comments.

"It's barely been ten minutes," Finn replies. "Give the witch a chance."

"It is a very powerful spell," Esther continues. "A little patience is necessary, sister."

"Your sister doesn't do patience," Mikael states. "She's an impatient, uncivilized shrew."

"And what does that make you? A pompous, raging barbarian?"

"I'm the barbarian?" Mikael asks, growing in anger.

"You certainly are! You and your Viking comrades are the reason for my behavior! I needed to defend myself and Esther from the likes of you!"

"Please, Dahlia. Let's not pretend to be the victim in this story. The only reason you were crazed is because the only person willing to love you had finally found love herself."

"Love!? From you!?"

"Enough!" Freya yells, startling everyone.

Freya had had enough of her family's drama for one day. She couldn't deal with any more of their antics.

"You guys can argue when we're out of this, hell."

"Purgatory," Finn corrects with a sly smile.

"Whatever," Freya rolls her eyes. "It's close enough to hell."

"That's for sure," Mikael comments. "Especially with Dahlia here."

Dahlia snubs her nose at Mikael's comment, but chooses not to dignify him with a response.

"So, things seem to be going well with Keelin," Finn says with a smile. "When are you two getting married?"

"Finn!"

"What? The thought had to have crossed your mind."

"No, it hasn't. Besides we just started dating. I wouldn't want to scare her off."

"Something tells me nothing you do could scare Keelin off," Mikael comments. "She cares about you; deeply. She's not going anywhere. And, for what it's worth, I happen to like Keelin very much."

"That's saying a lot," Esther adds. "He despises werewolves."

"That I do. They're unpredictable beasts!"

"Keelin's not," Freya insists. "She's not even remotely a beast. She's the best person I've ever known."

"Sounds like someone is in love," Finn teases.

Freya is about to respond, but stops when she starts to hear a voice chanting.

"Vincent?" Freya questions. "I hear Vincent."

"Yes, we all do sister."

"Finally," Dahlia exclaims. "Time to get out of here."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Big reunion next chapter! Also, there's a small time jump coming up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews, favorites and follows :)**

 _Freya puts the last of Keelin's boxes down in the living room of her new loft._

" _You know, I'm sure I could have gotten Klaus to compel some guys to move your things. It would have been a lot easier."_

" _What's the fun in that?" Keelin asks as she sits down on the newly placed couch._

" _What's the fun in carrying boxes?" Freya says as she crashes down on the couch next to Keelin._

" _I think moving is exciting. It's a fresh start. You get to make a new place your home."_

" _You and I have different ideas of what's exciting," Freya smiles._

 _Keelin leans her head on Freya's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of each other's presence._

 _Freya was falling deeper and deeper for the woman beside her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Everything that made her, her._

" _Hey, what made you become a doctor?"_

 _Keelin stays quiet for a moment, unsure how to tell the woman beside her the most intimate detail about her._

" _I just really wanted to help people, especially after…"_

 _Freya looks down at Keelin when she doesn't finish her statement. "After?"_

" _After—I killed someone."_

 _The conversation had taken a sudden unexpected turn that Freya hadn't anticipated._

" _It happened when I was seventeen. I was on my way home from a party. I hadn't been drinking, but there was this huge storm. It was pouring. My visibility was terrible. I wish I would have pulled over to the side of the road, but I just wanted to get home. I didn't notice that I was driving in the wrong lane. By the time I realized it was too late. Another car was coming towards me. I tried to swerve out of the way, but we collided. He ended up having severe head trauma. He died and I activated the werewolf curse."_

" _But it was an accident."_

" _It doesn't matter. Accident or not, all it takes is a human life dying at your hands."_

" _I know, but Keelin, it was an accident. Regardless if it activated your curse, it still wasn't your fault."_

" _Which is exactly why I wasn't thrown in jail. It may have been an accident, but it doesn't change how guilty I felt. How guilty I still feel. That's why I became an ER doctor. I guess I was trying to make up for it."_

" _I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But, you have to know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for anyone to die that night."_

" _But someone still did."_

" _It was raining. You couldn't see."_

" _I should have pulled over!"_

" _Keelin," Freya sighs. "You are the nicest, most caring, forgiving person I have ever met. I hate that you're carrying around guilt for something that you didn't intentionally cause. I've done terrible things by choice. This wasn't your choice."_

" _I know and it took me a long time to realize that. I know it was an accident and I would never have intentionally caused that man's death, but a part of me still feels terrible that it happened."_

" _I'm sorry I brought it up," Freya says quietly as she looks down at their interlinked hands._

" _Hey, don't be. I'm glad you want to know things about me. Its nice sharing my past with someone that I know cares about me. I wish you would share more though."_

" _I've shared things about my past. More than I've ever shared with anyone else."_

" _But I get the feeling there's a lot more to it. A lot more that has made you the person you are today."_

" _At least you didn't let anything change the amazing person that you are."_

" _You're an amazing person too," Keelin smiles._

" _I wouldn't say amazing," Freya blushes._

" _I would. You're an amazing sister. An amazing friend. An amazing kisser." Keelin slowly moves forward until their lips touch._

 **Present—The Compound**

Freya, Esther, Dahlia, Finn, and Mikael all wake at the same time, each taking a gasp of air.

Freya looks around at her surroundings, dazed at first.

"Freya!" Keelin cries. "Thank God you're okay." Keelin pulls Freya into a hug and holds onto her for dear life. Keelin would never let the witch go again if she had the choice.

"I'm okay," Freya sighs. "Everything's okay now."

"Almost," Klaus says. "Once I kill the lot of them."

Klaus runs over to Dahlia and Esther, who are both getting up from the spots on the ground where their bodies had been laid.

"Klaus don't!" Freya yells out weakly. She was still regaining her strength.

"Freya, it's wonderful to have you back sister. But, I believe you may have suffered some brain damage if you seriously believe I'm not going to end their miserable lives."

"Klaus, I am asking you, as your sister to not harm them. The Hollow is gone. I'm fine. There's no reason we can't just let them live."

"Are you mad, Freya?" Rebekah asks. "They plotted your death. Dahlia stuck a knife into your chest and killed you herself."

Keelin closes her eyes at the thought. That image would haunt her thoughts for the rest of her life.

"I know, but a lot happened in the afterlife. They explained and while I don't agree with their tactics I do believe they did the only thing they could think of to save our family. For once, they were actually doing the right thing."

"The right thing?" Kol asks. "You must have come back mental."

"We've all done terrible things," Freya responds quickly. "Every single one of us, but yet somehow we've all been able to forgive those things and continue to be a family. Why can't the same courtesy apply to them as well?"

"Because they've tried time and time again to destroy this family," Klaus responds. "Now, you're right sister. We've all done terrible things, but those terrible things were done to defend this family. Not destroy it."

"Daggering our siblings was needed to defend our family?" Freya asks her eyebrow quirked in question.

Klaus sighs, unable to come up with a response to that argument.

"Freya's right," Elijah finally speaks up.

Everyone looks at Elijah.

"Elijah, they cannot be trusted," Klaus says.

"I didn't say I trust them. But, trust them or not they're still our family, rather we like it or not. When we first met Freya, we didn't trust her. Now, we'd lay down our lives for her—because that's what family does."

"They've tried to destroy this family, Elijah," Rebekah tries to reason. "Mother has tried to kill us all. Dahlia tore Freya away from us for centuries. Father has chased us for centuries hoping to kill Nik and Finn has always willingly sided with our mother against us."

"Again, I don't trust them. But, I see no reason why we have to kill them."

"To ensure they don't try to kill us!" Klaus yells.

"What if I could ensure that without them dying?" Freya asks.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Klaus asks.

"I can cast a spell on the compound so that they can't leave."

"Why would I want you to do that!?" Klaus asks. "So that we'd be stuck with them?"

"So that we could keep an eye on them. At least until we can trust them."

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol all exchange looks with each other. They wanted to honor what their sister wanted, but they also couldn't ignore the past misgivings of each of the family members standing before them.

Could they be a family again? A WHOLE family for the first time ever? That was something only time would tell.

 **The Bell Tower**

Keelin walks into the Bell Tower, but stops at the doorway just before entering. She looks inside and sees Freya concentrating on the spell that will keep her family members trapped inside of the compound for the foreseeable future.

Freya has yet to notice that she's being watched by the wolf. She was extremely exhausted, but she needed to get this spell done. She needed to know that her family members were being contained. At least until they knew without a doubt that none of them would try to ruin their family.

Keelin gazes at Freya with caring eyes. She couldn't believe everything they had been through the last few days. She had really thought she lost Freya forever. It was the worst feeling in the world—being without the love of her life. She never wanted to feel that pain again.

" _What if the spell hadn't worked?"_ Keelin thought. " _Freya could be dead right now. She was dead."_ Keelin closes her eyes at the thought. She instantly regrets it when she sees the image of Freya's lifeless body in her head. She opens her eyes quickly to see that the witch is fine, standing right in front of her, still alive.

 _Maybe I should tell her to turn. Maybe we both could. I'm sure that would make everything so much easier. Life would be so much easier if we could live it without constant fear of impending death. Sure, a vampire can be killed, but it's a lot more of a challenge._

"Keelin?" Freya calls, pulling Keelin from her deep thoughts.

"Hey," Keelin smiles. "I just came to see if you were almost done here."

"Yeah, actually," Freya responds. "I just finished. Dahlia, Finn and my parents are now stuck in the compound. The only way they can get out is if I allow it."

"That should be interesting."

Freya smiles. "It definitely will be. Needless to say we can definitely spend more time at your place going forward."

"That'll be nice. It'll be like our sanctuary, away from all of the family drama—just the two of us."

Freya can sense that Keelin seems off. Though she can't really blame her with everything they had gone through the past few days. She could only imagine how hard it must have been on her girlfriend. Really, Freya thought she had the easy part. She was the one that died. She knew from experience that losing a loved one was far more painful than dying yourself.

"Are you okay?" Freya asks.

"Am I okay?" Keelin asks with a smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You were the one that came back from the dead a couple of hours ago."

Keelin stays quiet as the smile falls from her face. "You died," Keelin practically whispers. "You were dead." Keelin tries her hardest to stay strong—to not fall apart in front of Freya, but it was too much. Keelin bursts into tears, unable to hold it in any longer.

At some point Freya had pulled Keelin into a tight hug, because the next thing Keelin knew she was gasping for air and being held tight by the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

"It's okay," Freya whispers soothingly into Keelin's ear. "I'm okay. We're okay."

"But you weren't," Keelin cries out. "You were dead. You were gone and that felt so terrible. It felt like the world was empty without you in it."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I can't stop seeing it in my head."

Freya pulls back and looks her girlfriend in the eyes, caressing her cheeks. "Listen to me. You and I are alive and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You can't ever die again! Do you hear me Freya Mikaelson? You are going to start being so careful with your life—because I don't think I can take it if something happens to you again. I don't think I'll survive it."

"I promise that I will always do everything in my power to come home to you."

Keelin nods her head as she smiles and presses her lips to Freya's.

Part of Keelin still wanted Freya to turn into a vampire. But, she knew that she would be asking a lot of the witch. Freya loved being a witch and Keelin loved that about her. She couldn't ask her to make a choice like that. Not when it was such a huge part of her. For now, they would be fine. They would protect each other. They would care for each other. But most importantly, they would love each other, always and forever.

 _Julie and Juliet, all the way._

 **Thanks for reading! So that's the end, but don't worry, there's a sequel, so it's not really the end! I'll probably post it at some point tomorrow.**

 **As a side note, if anyone is being affected by Hurricane Irma, my thoughts and prayers are with you. My grandparents, dad, and siblings live where it's supposed to get hit so I'll be trying to get as many updates as I possibly can. Stay safe :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone! This isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read this story to its end. You guys left me with some really awesome feedback which I really appreciate!**

 **I just wanted to let you know that I posted the sequel to this story. It's already three chapters in. It's titled The Power of Family. Just in case you haven't seen it yet.**

 **Thanks Again :)**


End file.
